Black Lace Dresses
by DelphiniumSweets
Summary: Inspired by some story I read earlier with a different pair. A compromising situation causes Kalluto to masquerade as a gothic girl named Rose to keep him safe, and a misunderstanding causes plans for a heist to turn into plans for a wedding. (FeitanxKalluto)
1. Visitors

Black Lace Dresses

Summary: Inspired by some story I read earlier with a different pair. A compromising situation causes Kalluto to masquerade as a gothic girl named Rose to keep him safe, and a misunderstanding causes plans for a heist to turn into plans for a wedding. (FeitanxKalluto)

**(A/N: I was reading a FeitanxOC story earlier, and there was a scene where Kalluto kind of played dress up with a little girl, and it inspired this story. I don't want to go grab my kindle right now so I'll put the name of it later…) **

Ch.1: Visitors

"Kalluto-kun, dinner's ready!" Marza calls from the bottom of the spiral staircase.

The black-haired boy jumps up from the desk, and leaves the room. His bare feet tap on the cold marble as he descends to the lower floor of the manor. It takes a few tries, but he eventually finds the dining room.

At the long table sat most of the other spiders, with only Feitan missing. Kalluto automatically assumed he was ambling through the halls, nose stuck in an art book, like the little nerd he is.

Lately it wasn't just the usual suspects though; Feitan was actually getting into art. There were other artists like Brown; they just weren't publicized. So Feitan had quite the bookshelf in his current residence.

Kalluto sat in his seat, next to Machi. The group was settled rather comfortably in the manor, as they had been staying with the Albina family for two weeks.

Acamar Albina knew Kuroro back when they were teenagers, and they only recently got back in touch. With recent action by the Chain User, he had instructed the Troupe to stay at the manor until further notice, as there was always safety in numbers. Kalluto didn't mind at all; in fact the three Albina children Marza, Antares and Vanessa liked him very well! The three girls deeply enjoyed his company, especially Marza, who was around his age.

Antares was only five, while Vanessa was eighteen and engaged to another noble currently. Marza, being named after Mars, was hot-headed and didn't want to marry. But she showed no prowess in business or illegal activities, and simply wanted to teach dance.

"Hey Kuroro, where's the creepy guy?" Marza asks, sitting down across from Kalluto.

"You mean Feitan? I don't know, probably sitting somewhere reading." Kuroro shrugs, "he'll be down when he gets hungry, don't worry."

The fish and potatoes is delicious, but without Feitan next to him, Kalluto isn't hungry. Kalluto was closer to the quiet man that most of the spiders. Feitan reminded the younger male of people he knew from his past; it was some familiarity. So in situations where he should be there but he isn't, it makes Kalluto rather uncomfortable.

"I'm… I'm going to go find Feitan; his fish is getting cold." He says, abruptly getting up. Kuroro nods and Kalluto dashes up the stairs.

The upstairs is eerily quiet, with everyone in the house at dinner. The lights were dimmed and most doors were shut.

As Kalluto turned around the final corner of the upper level, light caught his eye. The library, of course.

The door opened with an audible squeak, catching the short man's attention. He looks up from the book on his lap, and nods at Kalluto.

"Uh, dinner started ten minutes ago… are you hungry?"

"No. come, look." He beckons the younger boy over.

Kalluto attempts to navigate the piles of books and finds himself in a clear circle of carpet, next to Feitan.

The torturer points to a book in his lap, showing a painting. It was a white table with some blood, with a single red rose lying across it, and a vase full of bones instead of flowers. Pretty tame for Feitan's taste, and wasn't as "professional artist", but it had a strange charm to it.

"What's it called?" Kalluto asks.

"I no read this…" Feitan shakes his head, and points to the title.

_"Individual _is the title… I like it." Kalluto replies.

They flip through the book for a while, Kalluto completely forgetting the entire point of the meeting. It's an hour before anything tears them out of their thought.

* * *

Marza barges in without knocking, eyes wide and breath short.

"Someone's here. Someone's here he's an assassin and he's really creepy and-"

"_ASSASIN?" _Kalluto jumps up, "what does he look like?"

Marza bites her lip, "H-he has long brown hair and blank eyes…"

Kalluto drops to his knees, and mutters profanities under his breath before getting up and closing the door.

"That's my oldest brother. We need to hide me! He can't take me back!" he cries, grabbing Marza by the shoulders.

Feitan rises to his feet as well, "We need disguise. Now."

Marza nods, "Alright. Kalluto, get into zetsu right now and follow me. Feitan, wait at the stairs and stop him if he gets there." Without waiting for a confirmation, she drags Kalluto out of the room by the sleeves of his kimono.

In Marza's room, Kalluto is sat down on the bed while she dives into her closet. She comes out with an old box labeled "Vanessa's hand-me-downs" and a makeup kit. Marza cuts open the box with her nails and out comes several dresses.

"You have the same sort of body type Vanessa did at this age." Marza explains, "So I'm pretty sure these will fit. We'll call you Rose, and you'll take my place as the middle child. I'll pose as a servant. Don't worry; no one besides our immediate contacts even know the children in this family exist, let alone our real names. You'll do fine!"

She slips a dress over Kalluto's head and hands him a petticoat to fill out the skirt. Next comes make-up; including lavender contacts to match the rest of the family, and contouring to make his face a little longer looking. In the end he put on a pair of white shoes with ankle straps and silver tights, and a wavy dark red wig.

He turns to face the mirror and gasps. It took all of ten minutes to transform him into a new person. How Marza did his make-up so fast he had no idea.

The dress was so different from anything Kalluto had ever worn. The main portion of the dress was silver and charcoal stripes, with large white crowns at the bottom. Black laced edged the hem and puffed sleeves, and a matching black lace ribbon tying his wig back in a low, puffy ponytail.

"_This is… I'm a new person. I'm… Rose. I think I like it, but I'm not really looking at myself, so it's hard to tell. Wow…" _Kalluto's mouth hangs open, and he ogles himself a big more before Marza pulls him out the door. She had changed into a maid's outfit and brown contacts, and escorted the disguised assassin down the stairs.

"Take this," Marza whispered and handed him an opal pendant choker, "this had a voice modulator in it, to make you sound just different enough to fool him."

Marza entered the room and whispered something in her father's ear before coming back into the hall.

"Ah yes, my middle daughter Rose. Darling, do come in."

Kalluto takes a deep breath before entering the dining room, taking small steps and making his posture as good as a nobleman's daughter.

The rest of the troupe have a hard time hiding their surprise. But they hold it together well enough that Illumi's attention stays on the new arrival. Kalluto locks eyes with his brother and smiles, "ah, so you caused all the noise, huh?" he murmurs, "My name is Rose, and you?"

"Illumi Zoldyck. I came here searching for my younger brother, have you seen anyone who dresses like a girl lately?"

Kalluto shakes his head, "No, I haven't, I'm sorry. Our guests did say one of their friends did not show when they met up, maybe that's who you're looking for?"

Kuroro nods, "That is indeed the case. We all met up here two weeks ago, but Kalluto was a no-show. We were going to go back to his last known whereabouts, but there were some complications.

"Oh, and what would those be?" Illumi asks, looking slightly peeved.

All is quiet for a moment, no one having and miraculous ideas, until a hand is placed on Kalluto's shoulder. It had to be Feitan's; everyone else was in front of him.

"We're engaged."

**(A/N: OMG FEITTAN! OF ALL THE IDEAS HE COULD HAVE HAD! But seriously, they look good together. I ship it so hard. And I should be working on the funny Death note thing I had planned, or my OC Hisoka and Illumi love triangle story… or the one about the children of the Fairy Tail characters… or the Pokemon OCxN one… my computer has a lot of things on it right now that I need to keep working on. BUT this one seems like it'll be easiest to complete, so I'm posting it. **

**And Feitan needs more love.) **


	2. Lies

BLD2

**(A/N: okay and as an apology for such a short first chapter I'll try to get out another one tonight!) **

Ch.2 Lies

Kalluto wanted to punch Feitan in the face so badly in that moment.

The two may have been closer than most of the other Spiders, but that didn't make them romantically involved! Why the hell would he do that anyway?

Well, Kalluto knew it was one of the only realistic options. Why else would the Phantom Troupe stay together in one place for longer than a few days other than a wedding to plan? And it was common knowledge that Acamar Albina was asking around about young men willing to meet his daughter. And it was also common knowledge that he was in some illegal things; it wasn't a stretch at all that a high-profile criminal would marry her.

But Feitan? The least emotional man in the Troupe had to be the groom. They certainly look like they'd like each other.

"Really?" Illumi asks, "Someone finally cracked him, huh? I expected more from the famed torturer of the Phantom Troupe…"

Kuroro laughs, "That's what I said! But they're a good match! They just sit around looking through those Trevor Brown books all day. I don't really see the appeal of stuff like that; too gory."

"You simply don't have an eye for art. Sad, considering your line of work." "Rose" jests, enticing the whole group to let out a collective giggle.

Machi frowns, and crosses her arms, "Oh, _he_ knew but you didn't tell us? Feitan! I thought we were teammates!"

"We were… soon" he replied awkwardly.

Illumi lets out a breath he had been holding, and goes to leave.

"Oh no; it's far too late!" Acamar exclaims, "It would be impolite to make you leave now! Please, we have plenty of room."

Kalluto, once again, wanted to punch someone. It was a smart idea, but put them at risk. He'd be careful to be quiet at night, and he'd have to somehow keep the wig and contacts in.

_"But if I room with Feitan I won't have to worry since he's always on guard. It'll reinforce the whole engaged thing too…" _

With a small nod, Kalluto grabs Feitan's hand.

"Feitan, I'm getting tired; there's so many people here… can we go back upstairs?" he asks, faking a yawn.

Feitan nods, and leads his "fiancé" up the steps. By the time they reach the top Kalluto was glaring daggers at him.

"Sorry, my only idea! You want to stay, yes?"

Kalluto rolls his eyes, "I wasn't ready for that! And we don't even have a ring! What if we actually have to get married? I don't want to be "Rose" all my life! The marriage I can deal with since we're almost always together anyway, but the wig and stuff? No."

"We go elsewhere. In Meteor City you no need this." He says, motioning toward the dress, "calm down. You will be you soon."

The "girl" sighs, "this better work. And I better get a perfect wedding out of this."

The two of them get all of Kalluto's stuff out of the room he was staying in and hide it in the attic before locking themselves in Feitan's room. Marza brings him some nightclothes and the rest of the clothes at his disposal. She provided a list detailing how the different types of dresses were to be worn, as apparently this particular style was rather… well, particular.

All the dresses and skirts were rather dark in color, ranging from royal blue and ruby to black, slate gray, and a single white and black one. There were 3 pairs of shoes, in black, white, and gray. With these came tights and socks in a variety of colors and lengths, and a few blouses. There were all sorts of accessories.

Kalluto starts putting together an outfit for the next day, a navy blue skirt and a white blouse with black accents, with a sapphire broach and the white shoes. Accessories included dark blue socks, with a black rose pattern, and a blue and white bow to tie the wig. Marza also left instructions on the basic makeup, as well as a few other techniques to add variation.

Kalluto sits down on the bed afterwards, in a dark red nightgown, and looks to Feitan. His nose is in a book again, and he's completely blocking the world out.

Kalluto took this opportunity to observe his new Fiancé. Since they were going to bed, Feitan was in a t-shirt (black of course) and some shorts. He looked… normal. And now Kalluto could see the rest of his face.

He didn't look like a murderer. His nose had a little turned-up end, and his face itself was rather round and childlike. It was… a little cute.

But that was nothing new to Kalluto. Everyone knew Feitan was attractive; that's why he wore the mask in the first place! Before he had the thing, girls and guys alike would flirt with him and distract him from his work. So it wasn't an aesthetic thing, so much as it just kept the public safe.

_"Eh, at least I'm marrying someone I like." _Kalluto muses, _"And he's good-looking. It could be much worse; I could be marrying Phinks or something!" _

They go to bed a little while after that, Kalluto's lenses and wig within arm's reach. The windows are shot, and the curtains are drawn so that not even the best could see anything in that room.

"We sleep now. I hear if he comes, don't worry." Feitan assured the other. Kalluto is asleep soon after, not because he wanted to, but because the whole ordeal had tired him out.

He had no dreams that night, but woke up once or twice as Feitan moved in his sleep.

"_Is this how I'm going to spend the rest of my life?" _Kalluto wonders, "_Married to one of my fellow Spiders just to save me from my brother? We don't even love each other! I could never picture us acting like a couple, kissing or anything. But we'll have to, to convince people that we're together. And I know Illumi is going to make this hell for us. He already knows, I can tell. He knows there's something off. So he'll basically give Feitan hell until the wedding, to try and find the slightest sliver of evidence against him. It's either I crack and go home, or I fall in love with a torture specialist… damn Illumi ruins everything!" _

**(A/N: well I didn't get it up before midnight but whatever. You honestly thought Illumi would be oblivious? Eh, he doesn't know for sure, but he's suspicious. AND NEXT WE FORCE THE FLUFF WHETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT MWAHAHAHA) **

**Kalluto: HELP US PLEASE **

**Me: *put's Kalluto back in his box* shhh only quiet now… **


	3. Worry

BLD3

**A/N: Um… OH I need to tell you guys about Marza, since she's important… keep in mind I'm making this up right now. **

**Eyes- lavender (but usually she wears brown contacts)**

**Hair- red-brown **

**Height- 5'6" **

**Sexuality- asexual**

**Style- tomboy-ish, jeans/shorts and a t-shirt. She wears a maid's uniform for most of the story.**

**General personality- loves dance, hates the idea of marriage. She doesn't want anything to do with arranged marriages, or the business side of her family; legal or otherwise. Marza was named after Mars, which if you know anything about Greek/Roman mythology, Mars or Ares is the god of war. He was apparently a hot-headed, violent man (according to the books I've read anyway.) **

**Marza is Kalluto's best friend, and really his only friend.)**

Ch.3

Kalluto woke to Feitan's gentle shaking. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and stretches, letting out a rather cute noise.

It doesn't take long for Kalluto to get the clothes on, but the make-up causes some time lost. Luckily Feitan was a naturally early riser, and it was only five A.M. when they woke.

At 5:20 Kalluto decides the make-up is satisfactory, and puts on the wig. Feitan nods and the two of them leave the room, casually holding hands.

They head over to the library, to find that Illumi is already awake (or maybe he didn't sleep) and reading. The book in his hand is one of the ones they were reading yesterday.

"Good morning!" Kalluto chirps, "I hope you slept well."

Illumi looks up, "I did, thank you Miss Rose. I _must_ say, you have a very _interesting_ library here."

Kalluto smiles, "yes, I have always loved art. Father didn't share my passion however, and refused to have any of those paintings on the walls. I can't say I really blame him though."

Kalluto pauses to pick up a book, "When the Troupe first started staying here, I remember walking in here at night and finding Feitan sitting on the floor surrounded by _piles_ of art books! We stayed up all night looking at them… I guess that's what started it."

Feitan had purposely left his bandanna off, since they'd be eating breakfast, so Kalluto took the chance and kissed him on the cheek before dragging him to the couch.

The book in Illumi's hand was the same one from the night before. Kalluto smiles a bit, and flips back a few pages to find the picture of the table.

Feitan nods slowly, "Rose's favorite." He explains shortly.

Illumi stays quiet, not showing any signs of suspicion. The three of them flip through the books for a while longer, mostly quiet. Kalluto was oddly calm throughout all of it, slipping into the role of Feitan's fiancé with ease. He always was a natural actor, dealing with his mother every day.

Around 6:15 Marza comes to call them for breakfast. The "happy couple" head out first, hand in hand again. This time, Kalluto steals a glance at Feitan, who seems to be blushing just a little bit.

_"This can't be easy for him. Feitan's never been comfortable with physical contact, so I'll bet this is really painful. But I guess that shows how dedicated he is to this group, whether he is willing to admit it or not. It makes me feel like I'm making the right choice by fighting for my freedom. I'm with people who care." _

With newly found confidence, Kalluto gives Feitan's hand a reassuring squeeze, and whispers, "Relax, we've got this."

* * *

Breakfast consists of French toast with raspberry syrup, and milk. The whole group sits at the long table, with Kalluto taking Marza's place with the other Albina children. This is the point where his heart begins to beat a little faster. Vanessa to his left was tall and gorgeous, with an air of superiority about her. Antares to his right was so sweet and small, but still so well behaved. Yes, Kalluto looked the part, but did he truly fit with this family?

He takes his cues from the girls, taking small bits of food and being careful not to make a mess. Feitan sits across from him, making eye contact occasionally, but never attempting conversation. It was custom that the girls don't engage in the main conversation unless their opinion is asked.

The current conversation revolved around business, mostly with Illumi talking about an acquaintance of his losing business to some new guy and whatever. It wasn't really interesting to anyone but the three men at the end of the table.

The tedious meal was prematurely finished when Kuroro got a phone call. He called the group into the hall, and Kalluto was simply itching to follow them. Instead he simply sighed, earning Illumi's attention.

Upon being questioned, Kalluto simply blushes and looks at his plate, "Oh… I just want to be involved, you know. Feitan doesn't want me to help out too much right now, he's secretly a real worrywart. But I just want to show him that I _can_ be involved, and I _am_ capable. My father made us all learn to defend ourselves, and I have taken a particular liking to martial arts."

Illumi nods, "I understand completely. I come from a large family, and despite being the eldest and most experienced of all the children, my younger brother was chosen to take over in the future. He doesn't want to. At first I was confused and jealous, but as I've seen him react to the real world, I realize why my father chose him." The assassin pauses, and looks away, "hindsight is 20-20. In the future you'll see it clearly."

Machi came back in at that point, "Rose, we need you out here. It's important."

Kalluto nods, and excuses himself. Illumi is listening at the door, and everyone knows.

"Rose, we have a _very_ serious problem, on that may interrupt the wedding plans," Kuroro explains, "I know you really wanted a quick wedding, with the travelling and all, but we may have to leave sooner than expected."

Mach steps forward, effectively shutting the man up, "what he's trying to say sweetheart, is that the chain-user found us. And one of his friends is another of Kalluto's brothers. So if he shows up and finds Rapunzel here, we're double fucked."

Shal nods, "For a girly-looking kid he's damn scary! His eyes glow when he's pissed and he can kill you in an _instant_ if you piss him off while that chain is on you!"

Kalluto gasps, and begins hitching his breath as if he was about to cry.

"T-the chain user? He… he killed your friends! He wants all of you dead! What if… what if…"

Feitan grabs Kalluto's arm and pulls him closer, "They won't. I live, I _promise_. He touch you… he _die_s."

The rest "aww" and Phinks gets punched hard in the gut for doing it loudest.

Kuroro regains control over the conversation by shushing everyone like school children before continuing, "Anyway, a fight is something we are trying to avoid, especially with the engagement. So, we're going to try and talk it out with them first. I do not want you two, "he points to the "couple", "at the meeting. But, it'll look suspicious with only Feitan and Kalluto absent, so Phinks, and Nobunaga are staying back too. With any luck, Kalluto's absence will not be noticed, and they'll leave us alone at least until the wedding."

The group heads back into the dining room and Kuroro gives a blanks explanation of the predicament to the rest. Kalluto clung very close to Feitan, and continued the ragged breath routine. The whole "fake-crying" ordeal was complicated by the contact lenses. If his eyes got too irritated, he'd have to take them out, which could get them all in some serious trouble.

Heh, maybe Illumi would just make them actually get married as a punishment! Knowing him, anyway.

Back up in their room (they were excused since it seemed like "Rose" was having some sort of panic attack) Kalluto was well… panicking, much like his character.

The skirt-clad boy was pacing frantically, "Kurapica's coming and he's bringing _Killua_? I'm royally screwed this time! I can't lie to _him_! And if he found out I was engaged to you, even as a trick, _he'd skin you alive_! There's a reason he was chosen to take over the business, trust me."

Feitan tries to gently grab the Kalluto's arm to stop him from wearing a hole through the floor, but he only gets pulled off the bed. "Calm down. He see nothing, okay? I said I will live, and protect you. _I promised_."

Those words hit Kalluto like a truck.

_"He DID promise to protect me. I thought it was just part of the act, but I guess he was being serious. And I guess I am panicking a little bit more than a Phantom Troupe member normally would… but I'm not worried about Feitan's safety! Well… this is Killua we're talking about. Fei's tough, but I don't know if he's "Killua having a mental breakdown" tough. Hell, I don't know if I know anyone that strong!_

_ I really hope they don't mess this up. I just want to get out of here and avoid marrying him! If this keeps up too long, I might start actually liking him that way. Ugh, I'm not being ANYONE'S wife! Especially not the resident sadist!"_

**(A/N: yeah, just keep telling yourself that kid. :P. **

**ANYWAY! I have had the WORST luck the past few days! First my cousin's came to visit (and whenever they stay here they make the house smell weird and UGH I HATE weird smells!) s I've been curled up in my room. THEN, my body just kind of said "F-U" and "girly stuff" happened. So I kind of feel like I have a few stab wounds in my abdomen, and I want all the sweet things in the world but the thought of eating isn't pleasant ATM. And I ran out of dark chocolate… and forks… and I need to do the laundry… **

**So it took a while longer than expected to finish the chapter **_**sorry**_**. **

**OH! And I'm going to try a thing! **

**So something that always makes me mad is when on a Wednesday or some other such non-weekend day, not a single story of the over 100 I have favorited will update. I really want to try and update on those days specifically, so I might finish a chapter tomorrow, but not post it until Wednesday, you see? Because a day with no updates is a very sad day!) **


	4. Truth

BLD4

**(A/N: Hello everyone! Despite the fact that I don't really have a ton of inspiration, I said I'd update so I am. I kind of cut out a part, because I really wanted to get to this thing I have planned. It's going to be hilarious, just you wait.)**

Ch.4: Truth

Kalluto and Feitan spent the rest of the afternoon out in the back garden, accompanied by Illumi "_for their safety."_

Either Illumi knew exactly what was going on, or they had him completely fooled; it could be either. But in case of the latter, the two were still holding hands.

It was clear that Feitan was warming up to human contact. He no longer stiffened up when Kalluto pecked him on the cheek, or had to be urged into holding hands with him. In fact, if Kalluto didn't know any better, he'd say Feitan actually liked him.

_"Well he has to like me somewhat." _Kalluto reasons, _"if he didn't he wouldn't have covered for me in the first place. And this whole shenanigan was his idea! Maybe me in gothic dresses is some sick interest of his. What if he actually liked me, you know, romantically?" _

Kalluto steals a glance at the torturer, and fights back a giggle.

"_Yeah, like that'd ever happen! He'd marry a painting before he'd marry me!"_

* * *

Little did Kalluto know, Feitan was having a similar conversation in his own mind…

_"This was a horrible idea. I can't keep fooling his brother, it just won't happen. If Illumi doesn't know already, he will soon." _

Feitan notices Kalluto's stolen glance and almost sighs.

_"I should have just kept my mouth shut. Or said the kid was engaged to Phinks. That would be easier for him. It must suck to be engaged to me. I can't even hold a conversation. Kalluto probably just pities me, that's why he spends time with me. I don't need a Zoldyck's pity! I'm not stupid! I think if full fucking sentences just like everyone else! I'm not some sort of mindless, unintelligent monster who only wants to cause pain! Having a real friend would be fucking fantastic!"_

The sigh escapes, quiet and ragged,

_"… If only I could tell them that." _

"Are you alright Fei?" Kalluto asks, eyes brimming with concern.

"Yes. Thinking about Chain-user." Feitan lies, "Worried."

Kalluto gives his hand a reassuring squeeze, "don't worry! Kuroro-san knows what he's doing! He hasn't gotten us completely annihilated yet, right?"

_"If only they knew…"_

* * *

The garden was full of bright, living plants even though it wasn't yet spring. The air was crisp and cool, and the sun was warm. This sort of day reminded Kalluto of his little garden back on the mountain. He grew mostly poisonous things, but they were growing nonetheless.

In this garden there were rose bushes though, and rhododendron bushes. Four lilac brushes in each compass direction, and a fountain in the center of a hedge maze. Around the maze were four small courtyards, each holding one of the lilac bushes. Around them were Easter lilies, daffodils, and a few Kalluto didn't know.

They wandered through the maze for a while, only in the eastern half. That courtyard had a small statue, depicting some ancient important god of something or another. Kalluto didn't know. Illumi already did, thankfully, and didn't need to ask.

Kalluto crouched down to pick up a small stone from beside the statue. If looked like an uncut Opal, akin to the voice modulator around his neck.

"Feitan, look!" he holds up the stone, "it's an opal, like my choker!"

"Pretty." Feitan replies, looking at the stone thoughtfully, "you want it? I make something with it."

Kalluto smiles widely, "really? I can't wait to see it!"

From the center of the garden, Vanessa's voice calls abruptly, "Rose, Father would like a word with you!"

Kalluto's smile fades, "Coming Vanessa!" he turns to the guys, "I'm sorry, I'll be right back."

Kalluto disappears into the maze, leaving the two men staring at the stone.

"What're you going to make her?" Illumi asks.

"A ring." Feitan replies simply, "Opal's are Rose's favorite."

He eyes the rock closely, looking for exactly the right spots to cut it. He knew it had to be a really beautiful ring, with no flaws to speak of. This whole charade was a "go big or go home" deal; it was all or nothing. Either they keep up long enough to get Illumi off their backs, or risk losing Kalluto altogether. Not like they couldn't replace him; it was more of a pride thing.

The Phantom Troupe and the Zoldyck's had a long-running feud, despite the fact that Kikyo was born in Meteor City. Losing Kalluto would be detrimental.

But that didn't alleviate Feitan's anxiety. He was engaged. To Kalluto Zoldyck. And a mess up here could cost him his life. And he's _fucking engaged_!

To put it simply, Feitan was very worried. He wasn't exactly the "picture-perfect husband" type. If fact, he was sure he was the last thing from it. Creepy torturer who can't speak in complete sentences and generally hates everyone, how lovely.

The fact that Kalluto was male never really crossed his mind, however. Even if they did have to remain married for whatever reason, Feitan wasn't exactly concerned about that. Considering he never thought he'd be getting married anyway, Feitan never really sat down to think about his sexuality. He always just ended up on the same thought; if he liked someone enough to commit to them, fuck the rest of it.

Feitan liking people is rare at best, he didn't want to limit himself by gender. And besides, gay marriage is legal in most places in their known world, including the continent they were currently residing in.

But alongside that, Feitan didn't really want to commit to someone he didn't _love_. Since he had so few connections with people, he considered relationships of any type to be precious, sacred even. He could get close to everyone and be a social butterfly, but he chose not to. He only opened up to people he valued, which were really only Kuroro and _maybe_ Phinks at this point. No one else could even be considered _close_ to a friend. And now he was forced to fake a connection with someone he attempted to keep at arm's length at all times.

But if it was so taboo to him, why was it so _easy_? They had only been at this for a day and a half, at most, so why did he adjust so quickly?

Kalluto was a natural, easily hanging off Feitan's arm and kissing him. It was sickly sweet and almost disgusting to the torturer at first, but within a few hours it felt natural.

In fact, not having his "fiancé" there at that very moment was causing Feitan a bit of stress. And that gave him more stress.

"You've been staring at that rock for a really long time." Illumi blurts, "What's so interesting about it?"

Feitan blinks a few times, "…oh… just thinking about Rose."

An uneasy silence fell over the two, and Illumi turned away.

"Rose, _right_. A clever little alias I must say. Did you think that up on the spot? I must commend you, at first you had me fooled... so anyway, have you two started plans for the wedding? It _is_ going to happen, _**right**_?"

_"Oh shit…" _

**(A/N: LOL cliffy! Hehehe Illumi is getting creepy! I guess the wedding is on! I'll probably update this weekend if possible, but who knows. I just wanna get to the fluff!) **


	5. Promises

BLD5

**(A/N: I'm supposed to be doing math right now but instead I'm writing. Lol. We've got a Russian sub-teacher today, and she kind of reminds me of my seventh grade English teacher. And that isn't a compliment…)**

Ch.5: promises

The moment Kalluto walked in the door, Marza was pulling him up the stairs, to her father's office.

"Illumi knows. He confronted me this morning. And he's… well, I guess he's trying for irony here," Marza explains, "He wants the wedding to happen, as a punishment or something. Or he just wants you to marry Feitan I don't know."

Kalluto groans, "With Illumi it could be anything really. Shit… what is Feitan going to think? And this was his idea… I don't want him to feel guilty! I don't want to ruin his life!"

Kuroro gets up from his chair, and kneels down to Kalluto's height, "Calm down, we're in a better position than I thought we'd be in. He doesn't want to take you back. In fact, I'm pretty sure this whole fiasco convinced him that you're in good hands here. I mean, going so far as to fake an engagement? Sounds like some pretty good friends to have, right?"

The boy shrugs, and looks down, "but still… Feitan doesn't _want _to marry me. He just wanted me to stay here. It's just work, right? He doesn't _care_ about me, especially not like that."

"Kalluto," Marza replies, "if he wasn't totally okay with going through with the wedding, he wouldn't have announced it in the first place, spur-of-the-moment decision or not."

Machi nods in agreement, "Feitan may seem pretty weird, but inside that shell he's got a lot of pride. He takes promises very seriously. And my gut is telling me he likes you more than you think. He's just not good with communicating."

Kalluto shakes his head, "That's not the point guys. _He doesn't love me_, and yet we have to get married. I don't want to do that to him."

Kalluto excuses himself and escapes to the garden again, this time to a corner of the garden they had yet to explore. Eventually he finds himself in a corner by a rose bush, and plops down to rest.

Somewhere in his mind, a voice he long ago silenced had risen up, telling him to run back to where Feitan was, and pull him away. To lock themselves in the library again, in the peace and quiet they shared. But that voice was _weakness_, or so Silva said.

The voice wanted to hold hands, to feel the pulse of another life. Kalluto was scared. Scared of Illumi, of Feitan, of himself. Scared of the future, of the wedding… of having to open up to someone who didn't seem to like him. Of living.

* * *

"So you give your brother to thieves?" Feitan replies, "Some brother you are."

"You're the one that started this lie. Given time and effort, a lie can become the truth. A torturer like yourself should know why I'm doing this. I want to watch you slowly _destroy_ him. You couldn't _really_ love Kalluto, even if you tried. He'll fall apart, tormented by the very people he trusted _so deeply_. I told him he'd regret joining the troupe, and now he will."

"How I destroy him?" Feitan growls, "I show nothing but kindness. I never hurt an ally."

"Not physically, no," Illumi coyly retorts, "But the very idea of being married to someone who doesn't even consider him a _friend_ will kill him from the inside out. One day you'll wake up and he'll be… _gone_."

Rage builds in Feitan like nothing he's ever felt before. The audacity of Illumi's statement leaves him reeling. Even to a torturer, that is cruel.

"…no."

"What?"

"_No_! That won't… _NO_!" Feitan growls, "You are _wrong!_ _WRONG_! … But what would a Zoldyck know…"

"Kalluto's a Zoldyck."

"Not after this."

They remain there for a moment, before Illumi breaks off.

"Well, I guess we'll see who knows Kalluto better."

_"If you knew Kalluto, he never would have left you. If any of you gave half a shit this wouldn't have happened. It's too late, the deed is done. And love or no love, I won't lose this fight. Not with a prize this precious." _

Feitan was a runner, it was common knowledge. He out sped Illumi easily, and went in another direction. He had noticed Kalluto running deeper into the garden earlier, but Illumi's back was turned. That gave him a little bit of time.

The raven's mind was going a mile a minute. That man was convinced that Feitan would be such a horrible husband Kalluto would die slowly, painfully, and silently. But Feitan knew better. He knew Kalluto so much better than Illumi _ever _could.

He knew Kalluto already died inside once. That's what happened to all the Zoldyck children. That happened to most, if not all, of the troupe members. But Kalluto had the strength to get back up; something Illumi was never capable of. Feitan and Kalluto were strong. The Phantom Troupe were more than thieves; they had staying power. They knew how to hold on, even when all seemed lost. Kalluto belonged with them, and Feitan was never going to give him up.

_Especially not to someone so broken and weak._

* * *

It didn't take long for Feitan to find Kalluto. He was sitting under a rose bush, wig off and contacts out. His eyes were a little red, as were his cheeks.

"Kalluto…"

"I know. They told me. I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

Feitan kneels down next to him, and lifts his chin to lock eyes. They remain like that for a minute as Feitan searches for the right words.

"I promise. I promise to protect you. Please… please promise to live."

Kalluto looks up at him, confusion etched in his face, "to live? Feitan what are you-"

"He says you die! He says I kill you, from inside out! I say he lies! Please… please promise."

Kalluto then had a profound realization. Sitting there under a rose bush, with Feitan looming over him, desperate and worried, he suddenly knew _why_.

Feitan _cared_. Feitan cared more than he could understand, or even say. The very thought of losing him drove the torturer to insanity. It was more than pride, it was more than a job… Feitan cared.

Upon this thought, Kalluto leapt up, throwing his arms around Feitan's neck, "I promise. I promise to live. _I swear by the sun and the moon and every star I won't ever leave_!"

Fresh tears sprung in his eyes, and for the first time in years, he listened to that voice in his mind and let them fall. Big, messy tears that made all the makeup drip down onto his cheeks. Years of pent up emotion, fear, and anger spilled forth in a deluge of tears.

And then, a miracle happened.

Feitan's arms slowly moved, not to push Kalluto away, but to hold him. The torturers slender arms wrapped around his waist tightly, as if he could be ripped from the embrace at any moment.

And they didn't move until Kalluto fell asleep, exhausted from crying. Feitan took the slender boy in his arms and walked back toward the house.

It began to rain.

Feitan locked the bedroom door behind them and laid Kalluto down on his half of the bed. Feitan tucked him in and went to close the blinds.

And out in the garden, a long forgotten wig and contact lens case sat in an ever growing puddle.

**(A/N: oh no I'm like almost crying in math class help. My babies! Ugh I love them. But TBH, if I were there, Feitan would be ALL mine.) **


	6. Poetic

BLD6

**(A/N: YOOO It's like midnight! WOO! I feel hyper! Anyway… uh… yeah…) **

Ch. 6: plans

Kalluto woke up to sunshine at his front, and a strange warmth at his back. Blinking away the glaring light, he recognizes the room as being the one he and Feitan shared. And if he was in bed, and facing the window, the only possible thing that could be behind him…

_"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Feitan is… snuggled against me! How the, when the, why the… EEEH?" _

Kalluto took a good look at his surroundings to find that the only clothing that had been removed was his shoes and socks, and the petticoat from the skirt. He most likely was not stripped at any point. Good.

He was about to turn over when Feitan's voice piped up.

"Are you done with the panic? Sleep, it's too early for waking," he mutters, patting Kalluto's shoulder sloppily.

Kalluto takes a few deep breaths and rolls over, causing Feitan to growl.

"Sorry, but I don't control when the sun rises," Kalluto whispers, "The reason I woke up was because it was shining right in my eye."

Feitan simple snuggles back up to the other, and Kalluto figures he's just always cold or something. It'd explain why he was always so bundled up. In fact, the house did seem a little cooler than before.

_"Probably Illumi doing something stupid…"_

* * *

_ Kalluto opened his eyes to see a gently sloping hill covered in clovers. The sunlight is warm on his skin, and a sweet breeze moves through his hair. _

_ Looking down, he notices he's wearing a floor-length white skirt and an oversized sweater that looked vaguely like something Feitan might wear. It must have been his, in fact, because the bitter-sweet smell of Feitan's favorite tea and honey clung to it. _

_ Kalluto inhaled deeply, burrowing deeper into the familiar smell as he walked. _

_ The hill soon gave way to a small grove of apple trees, in bloom. In the center, the largest tree had a swing. Not just any swing, but one of those fancy two-person bench swings. It was the same one in Kalluto's garden back at the estate. _

_ Kalluto gasped, but not because of the familiar object. Sitting on that swing was Feitan, in a black button-up shirt and jeans. His mask was off, and he had a bunch of the flowers in his hand. _

_ "Ah, that's where it went." Feitan accused, scooting over and holding out what looked like a crudely made flower crown, "Trade? Jacket for crown?" _

_ Kalluto slides into the seat, and instead of giving up the jacket, takes the crown and puts it on Feitan's head before running off. _

_ "If you want it back you have to catch me!" the younger calls, waving his arms. _

_ Feitan gets up and starts jogging after him, "You can't beat me! I'm the fastest runner in the troupe!" _

_ Kalluto giggles, "I know! I just wanna run!" _

_ Kalluto stays ahead for a while, before Feitan decides to catch up. His movements are so silent that Kalluto doesn't realize he's right behind him until too late. _

_ Feitan wraps his arms around Kalluto and picks him up bridal-style, Kalluto giggling uncontrollable the whole time. _

_ His voice suddenly sounds choppy and urgent, "Kalluto! Kalluto!" _

_ "Kalluto!"_

"Kalluto!"

He jerks awake, realizing that the whole thing was a dream. And he was now entering a nightmare.

There was smoke spilling from the stairwell, and the walls were shaking from a fight on the lower level. And Feitan was carrying Kalluto down the hall.

"Feitan what's going on? Is it the Kurapica and the boys?"

Feitan doesn't bother looking at Kalluto to answer, "Yes. The meeting was bust. They follow them home."

They climb the stairs to the attic, and Kalluto puts on some clothes from a box; a long red skirt and a black top. He puts on his sandals and follows Feitan out the window.

They head out into the garden, to the center fountain. Once they seem to be alone, Feitan turns to look Kalluto in the eye.

"They have the one with good ears. We not hide long from her. I fight, you run."

_"Run…" _

Kalluto grabs Feitan's wrist as he tries to pull away, "wait," he cries, "I need to say something, just in case. I had a dream while I was sleeping. We were in an apple orchard and we were playing and laughing and I was wearing one of your jackets… you were talking with really good grammar, and… I don't know I just wanted to tell you that I had a really nice dream. You know, just in case Killua… kills you."

"I no die. I promise to protect you," Feitan answers surely, "here… just in case."

He places a small drawstring bag in Kalluto's hand. Kalluto nods silently and stares deep into Feitan's eyes.

The torturer stares back, seemingly gathering up the courage to do something. Suddenly, he pulls down the bandanna, leans in and presses his lips to Kalluto's for a moment before turning to face the house.

"Just in case…"

Kalluto finds himself smiling as he runs deeper into the garden.

* * *

Kalluto knew his footsteps would be heard by the girl. He knew hiding was futile, especially with his heart pounding like it was. But he trusted Feitan now more than ever.

That wasn't a "true loves first kiss," not at all. It was everything Feitan wanted to say, but didn't have the words. And Kalluto heard him loud and clear.

Feitan wanted to prove Illumi wrong. He wanted to take everyone's opinions and shove them up their asses. He was determined to prove that he was more than the short torturer who talks funny.

But Kalluto already knew the last one. From the moment they met, Kalluto had seen things swimming in those dark eyes; ideas, thoughts, and feelings he wanted _so badly_ to express. He _knew_ there was more to the man than what he was told. It didn't take a genius to see how smart he was, how he saw the world with magnified eyes, taking everything in.

_"It takes a special kind of person,"_ thought Kalluto, _"to find beautiful things in such horrible places. To see art within sorrow, and joy within pain. Feitan can find something to adore in everything. No silver linings, no happy endings, but a true appreciation for the darker things in life. Not only accepting this world's corruption, but embracing it, and making it into __**art**__." _

_TBC_

**(A/N: I wanted to start wedding plans this chapter, but I chose poetic musings over plot. I really wanted to put a kiss in, and don't worry it'll make sense later once I show some of Fei's inner thoughts again. I love drawing Kalluto in dresses… it calms me. I can't draw his face, so I usually do prolife shots with his hair covering his eyes. I designed his dress and it's BEAUTIFUL. It's a ball gown with black lace sleeves and trim, as well as a silver belt. And he'll be carrying black roses because why not. Again, Kalluto in frilly dresses is my favorite thing. (and his hair, I love his hair)**

**ALSO thank you guys for being so nice to me! I had another ffnet account last year and things didn't go so well for me there, and so i had to give up on stories that I really loved because people just wouldn't leave me alone. THANK YOU SO MUCH fore supporting me and just being generally nice... though i think hxh is generally a nicer fandom than Pokemon, which is what I was writing before. The pOkemon fandom has been in anarchy since it's creation, and we all hate each other for no good reason XD) **


	7. Expectations

BLD7

**(A/N: sorry it took so long to update! I was planning on doing a special chapter on the seventh since that was my sixteenth birthday, but I ended up with a four hour hair appointment (a trim, bleaching the tips, dying them purple, and cutting bangs) as well as a shopping trip. Then I got hives, so I lost like three days of my life.) **

Chapter 7: expectations

Feitan drew his sword and eyed the door impatiently. He was the only thing standing between those kids and Kalluto. And he was damn determined to keep them far apart.

This was so much more than a duty. Kalluto was so much more. This was the day Feitan would prove to himself and anyone who ever doubted him that he was capable of being human. Today would go down in history, and everyone would remember him.

Feitan knew the old saying, "actions speak louder than words," and he knew it was true. Anyone could talk big, but to follow through with those actions took a lot more courage.

And luckily for Kalluto, Feitan was a man of action.

Which, in fact, was unlucky for Killua.

The white haired boy came bursting through the door, hands bunched in fists and face contorted with rage.

"You," he pants, "you sick bastard! Give me back my brother!"

"Yours? No jokes today. You no care about him, you too busy with the other one." Feitan spats, glaring daggers, "that's why he left."

Killua narrows his eyes, and takes a hesitant step, "what do you mean?"

In a flash, Feitan appears behind him, breath hot on Killua's neck, "he says you forget him. You no care anymore. What family forgets? Even spiders remember each other."

Killua pushes him off, "I never forgot him! I figured he was fine on his own. He never said anything, so I figured he left because he needed space! And I'm not here to hurt him, I just heard that Illumi was trying to mess up his life!"

"Rapunzel left yesterday." Kuroro suddenly appears behind them, "but yeah, he's causing problems. Trying to force Kalluto and Feitan to get married so Kalluto will go nuts and die or some bull. Did you hear about that? We dressed Kalluto up as a girl, wig and everything, and pretended they were engaged. Illumi wasn't very pleased."

Killua takes a couple steps forward and turns around, "they pretended _what_? Please explain."

Kuroro sighs and walks slowly down the steps, "okay, we needed an excuse as to why we weren't trying to find Kalluto, since he wasn't there, and I hadn't thought that far. Feitan saved our asses by announcing he was engaged to the middle child of the family, played by Kalluto in a wig. It didn't fool him for long, and then he got this wild idea that actually marrying Feitan would drive the poor kid to insanity. Well, Feitan has his pride so they're going to attempt to prove him wrong."

Killua blinks a few times, and makes eye contact Feitan. They stare at each other for a minute, and eventually Killua backs up.

"Okay, I'll back off since I'm no huge fan of Illumi… but I'll need to have a word with you both later. Nothing personal, but I have to be the responsible one."

Feitan nods, and sheathes his sword. They stand in silence for a moment before Feitan turns to the garden.

"I go find Kalluto. I calm him down, then we talk."

* * *

_"That was by far the most stressful conversation I have ever had to witness." _Feitan shudders, _"Killua was always so… not like that! He seemed a bit protective, yes, but now he's turning into a dad! Well, I'd rather deal with Killua, chain-user, and the rest than Silva Zoldyck. Even I'm not that stupid." _

Feitan let out a Nen pulse to try and get Kalluto's attention. In response, he got a weak response from Kalluto, and a familiar flare up.

_"Shit, Kurapica's got him!" _

Feitan follows the direction of the pulses, jumping over the hedges. He sees the Nen from Kurapica's attacks clearly, but Kalluto seems to be entirely on the defensive.

_"That's not normal. Kalluto's a Zoldyck (for now) and he should be able to land hits… unless he doesn't want to hit him!" _

Feitan, with this new knowledge, jumps over the final hedge and grabs for Kurapica's clothes.

Everything goes silent for a moment before Feitan puts him down, "put down weapons. We fight not today."

Kurapica turns to face him, eyes a dull red, "and why should I listen to you?"

"This is not about you. This about Kalluto and me. This about the pride of the Spider… my promise to Kalluto. I promise to keep him safe. I keep my word."

Kalluto gets up, legs shaky and face bruised, "He's telling the truth Kurapica. We'll explain when we get back to the house. Illumi disrespected us, he said horrible demeaning things about Feitan. We can't just take that lying down! And as one of Killua's friends, we need you to be on our side here."

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, Feitan, Kalluto and Gon's group were sitting in the library, having heard the whole story.

"Wow, I never would have thought." Leorio gasps, "Illumi's a bit mental, but really? Seriously?"

"I knew there was something up with that guy!" Gon exclaimed.

Kurapica stays silent, staring at the stacks of books around them. His eyes were now back to their usual color, but his face was still bitter.

_"I understand why they're going through with this," _he muses, _"if it were me, I'd do the same. And I can see it in Feitan's eyes, he really cares about Kalluto. I think they'll be the last to know, though. Heh, who would have thought, right? But I swear they better invite me, I'm not missing this for the world." _

_Break_

It was sunset when Kalluto and Killua finally got to talk. They sat out on the front porch, eating cookies and milk.

"So, you look different," Killua notes, "what's with the new get-up?"

"Oh, these were for the disguise, but I suppose the darker style has grown on me a bit. Plus, I feel like it makes me and Feitan like good together. Gotta have that creepy aesthetic, right?"

The laughter dies down quickly, leaving awkward silence.

"Hey Killua… you aren't mad at me, right?" Kalluto asks, "I mean, I dress like a girl, and I ran away to join the enemies of your friend!"

Killua turns, and furrows his brow, "What? I'm not mad at you! How could I be, when you've grown up to be such an awesome person! And you're _you_; don't _ever_ apologize for that. Really, I should be apologizing, not you. I've been a bit of a shitty brother. I always thought you didn't _want_ to be close to me…"

The two of them are interrupted by a creaking door. They turn to see Feitan peeking out of the front door.

"Hey Feitan!" Kalluto calls, "come on, sit down!"

"Yeah," Killua chuckles, "I actually need to talk to you about something."

The air around Killua was noticeably darkened, catching Kalluto off guard. Feitan plops down between them, grabbing Kalluto's hand for a moment to calm him.

"Alright, keep in mind this is just a formality, okay? I'm not here to scare the ever living shit out of you because I'm a nutcase, this is just something that needs to be done. It's either I do it or we get the rest of my family, and no one wants that." Killua begins, "but I swear, if this doesn't work and you break my brother's heart, I will see to it that you _watch your own heart stop beating_."

By this point, Killua was in assassin mode, and Kalluto was blushing as red as the skirt he wore.

"K-Killua! What are you-?"

Feitan cuts him off with a reassuring hand squeeze, ad Killua continues.

"I'm putting my own flesh and blood under your protection. Don't disappoint me; no one has lived to tell the tale so far."

Feitan nods stiffly, and gets up, holding out a hand to Kalluto, "come on; meeting in ten minutes."

Smiling, Kalluto grabs his hand, and the two lock eyes for a moment before heading inside. And the small gesture was not unnoticed by the new brother-in-law, who took care to hide his smile of approval.

_"Oh man," _he realized, _"I'm probably going to have to go through this with Alluka someday too. I don't know if my heart is ready for that... I hope I don't cry during the wedding."_

**(A/N: I love protective Killua! Too cute.) **


	8. Flowers and Ruffles

BLD 8

**(A/N: today has gone right downhill. I was really looking forward to painting my mask for the English project and having a fun day with one of my favorite teachers… but when he's angry it's really difficult to even be in there. So sorry if my writing feels off today.)**

Ch.8: flowers and ruffles

"Do I really have to?" Kalluto whines, "I-I know I agreed to the wedding but…"

"Kalluto Zoldyck you wear dresses every damn day. This isn't a stretch for you," Machi replies, "besides, this is supposed to be fun! And we rented the whole store, no one will see you."

Yes, the Phantom Troupe had rented out an entire bridal shop, for the whole day. The owner had originally scoffed at the request, but upon learning their identities he let it slide.

The shop itself was a small family owned store known worldwide for producing beautiful custom gowns as well as commercial grade ones. It was not uncommon for high-profile people to shop there, but usually they came for custom dresses, not just because they can.

The owner, a man in his late fifties, was astounded when they explained their predicament. But he then insisted that the gown must come from that very shop, something about the wedding of the century or whatever.

"Come on Kalluto," the shop owner's daughter pleaded, "Just put it on. Here, I'll get one of every silhouette we have, so we can narrow it down from there."

Each dress was more beautiful than the last, but none felt right to him. He looked in the mirror and saw some pretty girl getting married, not the proud renegade assassin bent on making a new life he could be proud of.

"I just don't feel like myself in any of these!" he insists, "They seem so… normal, fake and plastic. Like some cookie-cutter typical wedding dress. And this is anything but a normal wedding."

The shopkeeper's daughter looked the boy up and down, "well, you haven't exactly given me a lot to work with here! What's this Feitan guy like anyways? What do you guys do for fun?"

Kalluto bites his lip and stares at his lap, "Uh… dark. He's our interrogator/torture specialist. And he loves art. But not normal art, we like the darker sort of stuff. If you want, I have one of my favorite books in my bag. It's a bit gruesome though."

He tosses her the bag and she pulls out a thin hardback book. It's the same one with the _individuality _painting.

She flips through it for an impossibly long time before coming to rest on a picture.

"Ah-ha, I get it now. You don't like anything here, because you subconsciously decided on something already. Does this picture look familiar?"

The girl holds up the book, open to the final page. In swirling black ink a dress was inscribed on the page. It hung from a dress form in a dark room, the only other objects in the drawing being a blood-splattered chair and a skull. But the dress commanded full attention.

It was a full ball-gown, cinched at the waist by a gray ribbon that matched the swooping scalloped trim at the bottom, edged with black lace. The same lace formed elbow length sleeves, and a headband sitting on the skull. It was simple, elegant, and seemed to command attention, even in drawing form.

"This is it, isn't it?" the girl more tells than asks, "You've been in love with this drawing for a long time."

Kalluto nods.

* * *

Back at the house, Feitan and the men weren't having quite so much fun. They were putting together a guest list.

"Well, if Gon and the rest are going, Hisoka will show up whether we invite him or not," Kuroro argues, "we might as well."

"I suppose you're right," Kurapica reluctantly agrees, "I'll be sure to have Gon convince him to behave. The kid has him wrapped right around his finger."

Phinks laughs, "not sure if that's a good thing or not!"

Feitan wasn't really participating though. No, he was working with some tiny pliers and a coil of white gold in his lap. The ring was coming along well, but being an artist he was constantly finding flaws in his work. He needed that ring to be perfect. He needed everything to be perfect. With any luck this would be the only wedding Kalluto would ever want or need.

Feitan half-asses nothing.

But it's not like he's in love.

_"Okay I'll admit I've become much more attached to Kalluto than I originally expected, but I'm not in love with him. Not yet. We'll probably end up with emotions like that later, but right now it's only a crush. Yes I'm throwing myself into this head first, but doing anything else would only make things harder for him. I need to show him I'm being serious, since words will never do the job."_

He takes a moment to survey the room, taking into account everyone in it before going back to his work, as if afraid someone heard his thoughts.

_"And I'm not going to lie to myself. Because when I lie to myself, then I lie to those I care about; and that's a good way to lose them."_

* * *

"This is _exactly_ why I told you not to go after him!" Kikiyo screeches, "Now you've made him angry and bitter! My baby is getting married and they probably won't even invite me!"

Illumi follows his hysterical mother down the hall, "Mother please, you're missing the point! He's marrying into the Phantom Troupe!"

"That is of _no_ concern to me!" she replies, "I realized years ago that you'd all grow up one day and be adults. That's why I wanted a large family, to take the pressure off. There's no way all of you would have wanted to be assassins, _I knew that_. It's not a job for the faint of heart! But the one thing I'll never be able to do it lose you all. I cannot and will not stop him from making his own choices, but I won't let myself be alienated from his life. We're family Illumi, for once in your god damn life _be there for your siblings_!"

Illumi's eyes widened as tears rolled down his mother's face.

"For years I've watched you push them away. Milluki looked up to you so much when he was little! But you shut him out and look what's happened. And you've always been jealous of Killua! I can see it whenever you're near him. And little Alluka… I just didn't know what to do! Neither of us did and you knew that! But you didn't even _try_. I didn't either, but _at least_ _I'm trying now_."

**(A/N: I originally had no intent on putting Kikyo in here at all, but I just really wanted some sort of closure with Kalluto's family. And I feel like no one ever really gives Kikyo a chance. I think she has a lot of potential as both a character and a person in general. And besides, I love writing really overemotional people!) **


	9. Social Media

BLD9

**(A/N: spring has sprung! Unless you're in the southern hemisphere. Happy equinox everyone, I hope you're new season will bring new joys.)**

**Anyway this chapter is utter crack and I'm not ashamed. I needed a plot device and the internet was there for the taking.) **

Chapter 9: Social Media

"So they'll have the dress ready for the first fitting in two weeks?" Kalluto asks, "that seems _really_ quick."

Machi nods, "we're they're only active clients right now. They're putting other things aside to quicken ours up!"

"Oh…" Kalluto furrows his brow, "I guess they like having us as clients then."

Marza laughs, "Of course they do! Are you completely unaware of how famous you are? You're a _Zoldyck_ who ran away to join the _Phantom Troupe,_ and you honestly thought you weren't famous?"

Kalluto's face flushes, "I… no, I really didn't. I knew word had gotten out that I was gone, but you know… I thought we were more secretive than that!"

"Well it kind of depends," Machi shrugs, "Our names are generally common knowledge, but our powers and stuff like that isn't as common. Only higher placed people know that, unless it's something big and public. You're a more well-known member because of your family, and so word about the wedding did get out. We're kind of celebrities now. And I have a twitter, so…"

"You _tweeted_ about my _wedding?_"

"Only once! I just said 'omg Kallu has to marry Fei wtf? Thx IllumiZ, you suck.' And he replied ' MachiPT not my problem, the little shit's your responsibility.' What a jerk, right?"

"Maybe I should get a twitter…"

* * *

Feitan was on his phone at that very moment, scrolling through his Tumblr feed. Because he's a Tumblr hipster. And he does art commissions sometimes.

He has an ask, for once (700 followers and yet no one ever talks to him).

_-hey… I heard this Rumor about you marrying a Zoldyck, what's up with that?-_

He clicks answer and begins to type, choosing his words carefully,

_-Kalluto, yeah. It was a disguise at first, but now pride is on the line. Illumi Zoldyck is an ass, let's put it that way.- _

He reblogs a few things, posts a sketch he drew that morning, and logged out. He was never one to stay online for very long.

_"Heh, maybe that's why no one talks to me. Oh well, I still have that portrait commission to do for the governor's daughter, better get started on that."_

Feitan found himself in a large windowsill looking over the front lawn. His reference picture in one and, charcoal pencil in the other. He loved art, that was no mystery, but it was not well known that he actually drew and painted.

His art style was not too different from the artists he followed regularly, but there were a few very unique qualities that gave it a quirky, individual feel. His art ranged from dark gore to beautiful simple portraits like the one he was working on now. It was like therapy for him.

_"I wonder if Kalluto might like a drawing." _He muses, _"I still haven't shown him my sketchbook. I should probably do that soon. Or maybe I'll draw him some stuff and put together a little portfolio as a gift. He'd probably love that!" _

He gently shades in the shadow on one side of the girl's nose, brow furrowing in concentration. _"If my art's even any good. I know I don't suck, but I'm no Picasso either. Hell, I only charge so much for commissions because I'm famous. It's like those bands that sell millions of records even though they aren't that great." _

Feitan puts the finishing touches on the simple portrait and sets the book aside for later. His eyes trail down the pathway leading to the house, wondering vaguely when Kalluto would be home. Honest with himself as he was, he concluded that he missed the assassin dearly.

_"And here we go, I'm starting to get emotions. This'll be fun, I'm sure," _He thinks with a dark chuckle.

* * *

Downstairs, everyone else had put together a decent guest list, only about thirty people. They all know Kalluto wanted something small. Satisfied, Kurapica gets up from his chair.

"Well, I do believe I'll go out to the garden. Anyone want to join me?" he asks, looking around the room.

Only Kuroro gets up, "I actually wanted to talk to you about something. How about we eat lunch out there and talk?"

The blond nods and they make their way outside, sitting by the fountain with sandwiches and lemonade.

"So," Kurapica asks, "what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, you actually." He explains, "You've been acting rather strange these past couple days. After the initial attack, you've been nothing but kind to everyone here. Not that I mind getting along with you- I'm _quite_ enjoying this actually- but it's not normal for you."

Kurapica blushes a little bit and shrugs, "Well, that's not an easy question. This is taking a _lot_ of self-control, you know. I mean… Killua, Gon, and Leorio are like family to me. Dysfunctional, sure, but family all the same. And by extension, I feel sort of responsible for Kalluto. After they explained what happened with Illumi, I decided that Kalluto's happiness and safety was a little more important than my own interests. I can kill you any time I want, but this wedding is only going to happen once. And besides… I'd rather protect the family I have now than avenge my other one. They aren't less important, but I think it's time I started living in the present, not the past."

"I know you haven't forgiven me either, and I wouldn't expect you to." Kuroro replies after a pause, "But, as you said, this is about Kalluto and Feitan. And I'd really like it if Killua and the rest of you could stay involved in Kalluto's life. I don't want to tear his whole life apart."

"So, truce until further notice?"

"I suppose."

**(A/N: a wedding just brings people together, for better or worse. I really like sappy sweet endings, so expect some squeal-worthy cuteness when we get there. All these little side-character bits do come together at the wedding, I promise. I'm guessing that'll be… five chapters? I'm not planning this out, so it could take longer. But I do want to finish it quickly enough, so I can hopefully get up the Soul Eater thing I have planned before I go to Europe… or maybe the Pokémon one? Eh, it'll probably boil down to which OC I like better XD) **


	10. Art

BLD10

**(A/N: I've pretty much got the rest of this figured out, and it'll take at least six more chapters, if I hurry. Most likely we'll be on for eight or nine though.) **

Ch.10: Art

Kalluto noticed immediately that Feitan's hands were covered in charcoal, but he didn't pay it much thought. No, he was much more excited to be back at the house.

Kalluto runs up and hugs his fiancé, then his brother, "you will not believe what happened!"

"What?" Feitan asks as they head into the kitchen, "you buy something?"

Kalluto pulls out the art book, "we couldn't find anything I wanted, so the girl looked through here for inspiration, and she found this!" he holds up the picture, "and said she'd make me it!"

Feitan's jaw drops, but it's kind of hard to see with the mask. The very thought of Kalluto wearing that dress put him in a state of awe.

"This is happening isn't it?" he whispers, "really happening."

Machi giggles behind him, "Ah, and now the reality sets in."

Feitan plops down in a kitchen chair and looks at Kalluto, "Don't kill our savings Kallu. We steal nothing for this wedding."

Kalluto giggles, "I can only try. Wanna hear the cost of the dress?"

"no but you'll tell anyway."

"..."

Several vases were broken that day.

* * *

Kikyo stood outside the iron gates, shifting her feet nervously. She had come alone, Silva refusing to have anything to do with it.

She rang the bell, and waited. A voice came over the intercom.

_"Albina residence, Marza speaking. How may I help you?" _

"Yes, this is Kikyo Zoldyck; Kalluto and Killua's mother. I've come to assist in the current preparations, and I have come alone. I was going to bring their father, but he declined."

After a moment, the gates begin to swing open, and a servant begins to lead her in. She observes the sprawling gardens with a content gaze, nodding occasionally. This estate had land enough to possibly rival the Zoldyck's if they wanted, but they chose a smaller house in favor of gardens. Kikyo was wildly impressed with it.

She entered the house, and immediately noticed how eerily quiet it was. There weren't children running around, screaming and laughing like she expected. Killua's friends were so lively, why was it so silent?

Everyone was in the dining room, sitting quietly. They all stared at her, and she smiled when she saw the man next to Kalluto with a weapon drawn. Yes, he was a good one. Her son had good taste in men; that was for sure.

It was obvious he was a skilled fighter, with a burning fire in his observant eyes, the gaze of an artist if she ever saw one. And the gaze of a good husband.

"Hello everyone! Why the long faces, we're planning a wedding here!" She goes up behind Gon and Killua and hugs them around the shoulders, "this is supposed to be exciting! My baby's getting married!"

She rushes over to Kalluto and cups his face in her hands, "oh my baby… you look so much older. I swear only yesterday you were in diapers! I never expected the youngest of my children would be marrying first, But the older boys are just so... immature."

Kalluto carefully removes his mother's hands, "Hi mama, I didn't know you were coming. Um… this is Feitan. He's our interrogator and torture specialist."

"Yes, yes I've heard about you! You have that strange ability, don't you? Killua and Alluka were raving about it. And you like art, right? I've seen some of your drawings online."

Kuroro looks at him "you draw?"

Feitan nods, "a bit. Commissions sometimes. Right now I'm on a portrait of the governor's daughter."

"oh wow, Kalluto you lucky dog!" Kikyo pinches Feitan's cheek, "he's cute as a button!"

She whips around and looks at Killua, "Where's Alluka? Alluka and Nanika wouldn't want to miss Kalluto's wedding, right? Oh, little Nani'd be furious, and we know what would happen then."

Killua's face gets slightly hostile, "She's staying with Gon's aunt; I figured the mission was too dangerous for her, originally this was a search and rescue thing. Anyway, why are you suddenly getting all touchy-feely with us? You didn't care before!"

"I've _always_ cared! I might not have been very good about showing it, but of course I cared! I gave birth to you kids!" She exclaimed, "But we weren't a normal family. Illumi and Milluki became so distant at such a young age, I thought you'd be the same Killua. And Alluka… I wanted to be a mother for her, I _knew _in my heart she _needed_ me to support her… But for an assassin I'm not very brave. I kept Kalluto so close because I was so scared of losing him like I lost the rest of you! But not everyone has a family, not everyone gets that luxury… and I abused that privilege, and took you all for granted. I… I had to do something or I'd never get the chance to be a mother; you'd drift away and make your own lives and I'd lose all my wonderful, beautiful, intelligent, strong children. You five-six, however many there are now, are the _best thing that's ever happened to me. _And I love you very much."

Tears were rolling down her face at this point, making her mask go all static-y. Killua hugged her comfortingly, waiting patiently for her to calm down again.

"It's okay mom, it's okay." He murmurs, "We're assassins, emotions aren't our strong point. You're doing your best, that's all I can ask for."

* * *

Feitan partially wanted to hug Kalluto close to him and wave a butter knife at anyone who came close- particularly that scary masked woman- but at the same time he wanted to hide under the table. Being an orphan whose only friends are also orphans, Feitan had no clue what a mother was supposed to be like.

And if they were all like this, Feitan would never have children.

"_This is my new mother in law? Really? Can I back out now?" _he thought in a panic, _"she's loud and crazy and… weird looking. If this is what raising (or attempting to raise) kids will do to you, we're never having kids. I don't care if people PAY us to adopt a kid, it is NOT happening. I don't want Kalluto to turn into that!" _

Noticing his unease, Kalluto grabs his hand. "Don't worry," the younger whispers, "Our family is sincerely the weirdest. This is the worst you'll most likely see, as Father didn't come. He probably wants nothing to do with me, which is what we want. Mama's loud, but she means well I promise. Once you get used to her she really isn't that bad."

_"I hope not…" _

**(A/N: to continue on with that I was saying above, I've already got a few idea on what might come next. I have two Soul Eater ideas, both with OC's. One has two OC's going into their world, another is about their world merging with ours. BUT I also have an idea for Pokémon that involved retelling the N arc with Paul showing up, and I have something going on with this videogame series called Rune Factory, but that's another list altogether.) **


	11. Forgiveness

BLD11

Forgiveness

**(A/N: happy April fools day! even youtube got in on it. I'm sorry this took a while to get out, but i managed to write it in a day, so yeah. we get more on Alluka here, as well as Kurapica being self-reflective. so yeah)**

A gentle breeze brushed a strand of hair across Kalluto's face. Feitan moves to brush it aside, a slender hand caressing his forehead. His eyes flutter open, squinting against the sun.

"What time is it?"

"Four, why?"

Kalluto closes his eyes and lets his head thud against the grass, "I'm not going back inside for a while."

Feitan moves to lie next to the younger boy, observing his through slit eyes. They had been out in the garden for a few hours, enjoying the sunshine. The day was mostly wasted, as Killua ad left with Gon to retrieve Alluka, and nothing was to be done in their absence. Kurapica was in the library with Kuroro, talking about nerd stuff, and everyone else was out. Most of the girls were shopping, save for Machi and Marza, and everyone else was either "working" (this is the Phantom Troupe) or goofing off somewhere.

It was peaceful without everyone else, and Feitan rather enjoyed it.

"We should buy a house." He says without thinking.

Kalluto rolls over to look at him, "a house? Like, just for us?"

He nods, "yes… somewhere to stay between jobs. Somewhere… ours."

Kalluto looks back up at the clouds for a minute, "yeah…" he whispers softly, "that'd be nice. We could pretend to be normal, for a while at least."

Feitan couldn't help but smile at the thought. Imagine how simple it would be, a little house, maybe with a garden. He'd wear t-shirts and jeans, maybe people would think Kalluto was a girl. They'd be the quiet neighbors, keeping to themselves just enough. No one would have to know who they were. They'd just be Kallu and Fei, normal couple in a normal house. Maybe they'd have a little black and white cat.

"You know Fei…" Kalluto murmurs sleepily, "your grammar's gotten a lot better lately. I think it's because I talk to you a lot."

_"Has it?" _Feitan thinks, "_now that you mention… I've been talking more too. I guess that old saying is true, practice makes perfect." _

Kalluto was improving Feitan in every possible way. He smiled, and opened up to people more. Most times, he left the mask sitting on his bedside table, because he knew Kalluto wanted him to stop wearing it so much.

_"I never thought, going into this, that I'd slowly become a different person. Well, I didn't think we'd actually get married either. But now, looking back, I'm really glad this has happened. I wasn't even close to happy before. I hated life, and happy people. It wasn't enough that I succeeded, everyone else had to fail and suffer. I was very angry at this world, and I thought everyone was angry at me. But I was wrong, oh so wrong. I'm still a torturer, and I'm still a spider, but I'm now even more than that."_

* * *

"do you think they'll be okay?" Kurapica asks, without looking up from his book, "I mean, they're probably the best match of any spiders, but still, I'm a tad bit worried."

Kuroro shrugs, "I'm not worried, but then again I know Feitan a lot better than you do. He's not just the freaky guy we let torture people, he's actually one of our most intelligent members. Not very good at showing it, and he has a lot of anger issues, but he's not _that_ nuts."

Kurapica set the book aside, "I suppose I'm not really one to speak, as I really don't know these people, but Feitan is acting much differently here than he did upon our first few meetings. I think Kalluto is having a very positive effect on him, as well as everyone else in the troupe."

"Well," Kuroro adds, "This is affecting you too. But we've covered that. I think we_ all_ needed something like this. We've all been caught up in our own goals, our own emotions. It's time we all took a step back and look at the pig picture. We've all had shitty lives, but that's something that can change."

Kurapica leans back in the plush armchair and stares at the ceiling fan. Kuroro certainly had a point. What point was there in going back to how things were before? No one was happy. And as horrible as it sounded, if the Kurta hadn't been slaughtered, he never would have met Gon and the rest, or become a nen user and a hunter. He'd never have been able to meet Melody, or Neon. He'd probably still be in that forest, fearing the outside world. He'd be a different person.

_"I'm not sure I want to be that Kurapica." _He admits, _"Yes, my life has had problems, but I feel better about who I am today than who I would have been. Yes, I'm a bit of a 'mom-friend' to Gon and Killua, but they need that. I'm a part of something much bigger than myself now, and I don't regret any of that. Without me, their lives would change, and others would as well. Who knows, my troubled past may have inadvertently saved the whole universe!"_

* * *

Alluka looked down at the letters in her hands. The first was from Kalluto, explaining what had transpired in her absence. The second, arriving on the same day from the same address, was from Leorio. He was contacted by a friend of a friend, who was researching things beyond the Known World. And he had seen a case like Alluka and Nanika before.

"So…" she whispers, "Kalluto's getting married, and we're invited to stay, huh?"

_"We've never been to a wedding Allu!" _Nanika replies, _"I've heard that the bride wears a really pretty dress. Kalluto wears dresses already, so I'm sure he will." _

"Of course Nani." She nods, "we'll probably be asked to be involved in the ceremony. If the man Leorio wrote of can get to us in time, we _might_ be able to be in it both."

Yes, the man had a way to separate Alluka and Nanika into their own bodies. Of course they didn't _have_ to, but they had talked it over the night before and decided it was a good idea. Alluka would, as the dominant soul, stay in the body they currently shared. Nanika's would be made using Alluka's own DNA with some minor adjustments. The doctor said Alluka could get a new one as well, for reasons we're all already aware of, but she declined. Alluka insisted she's already invested in the body she has, and would rather go about things the normal way. Leorio had a contact for such things as well.

_ "Are you sure about this Allu? You're missing out on a really big opportunity here!" _

"I'm sure Nani. For one, it's dangerous to transfer a dominant soul. Also… I guess it kind of feels like I'm taking the easy way out. And whether they like it or not, I'm a Zoldyck. We don't take the easy way on anything! Besides, I don't _need_ a whole new body, just a few minor adjustments to the one I already have. The rest of it works just fine."

_"I'm sorry Allu… this is all probably because of me. If I weren't here you'd be a different person."_

"Nanika, I don't _want_ to be who I would be without you! Yeah, sure it'd be easier and my family would like me more, but I'm proud of who you've helped me become." Alluka insists, "I'm happy like this. I'm happy now. The whole reason I'm even going through with this is to give you that opportunity. Right now it's _my _life we're _both_ living. You deserve a life of your own."

_"Thank you Alluka!"_


	12. luck

BLD 12

**(A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long!) **

Ch.12: Luck

"What do you _mean_ I missed the dress?" Kikyo cries, "I knew I should have taken the earlier train!"

"You didn't miss much mom, I promise." Kalluto replies, "I haven't even seen it in person yet. It's a copy of a picture in a book I like." He hands the book to his mother, who looks at the picture and gasps.

"Kalluto it's beautiful! Of course you inherited my good taste." She giggles, "Too bad a few of the others didn't."

Feitan grabbed Kalluto's hand and gave it a squeeze. The younger male smiles knowingly, and excuses them from the conversation.

"Are you tired?" Kalluto asks.

"Yeah. Let's go read."

The two lock themselves in the library, and find a comfortable seat curled up in the windowsill. Feitan pulls out a new book from his coat, price tag still on it.

"Man at the store says I buy so many books he give me discount." Feitan says, "He wonders how I got engaged with these."

Kalluto giggles and leans on his shoulder, "really? How could you _not_?"

Feitan's arms loop around Kalluto's waist as he flips open the book. Ah yes, cuddling to gore and distress, how romantic. Only they could do it.

_"This is really the dream, huh?" _Feitan muses, _"I, one of the most fucked up people on public record, am engaged to someone who not only accept my weird hobbies, he enjoys them as well. I'm really lucky aren't I? Relationships like this aren't exactly common." _

He takes a minute to sneak a peek at the Zoldyck curled up to him, and smiles. Kalluto was really cute…

_"Hell, I'm going soft aren't I?"_

_Break_

Alluka looks out the window, observing the passing landscape with wide eyes. Trains were a new and exciting experience for her.

"Killua, what's that?" she asks pointing to a tall building in the distance.

"That's Heavens Arena Alluka." He replies, "Maybe we'll take you to one of Hisoka's fights sometimes. We get front row seating, because he likes us."

"Really? Wow that's so cool!" She bounces in her seat, "Can I fight in there some day?"

Gon shrugs, "it takes a lot of work, but with a little push I'm sure you guys would rock it!"

_"That sounds like fun Allu!" _Nanika agrees, _"We should work really hard and get really strong! And we'll take the Hunters Exam too!" _

Alluka nods happily, and goes back to staring out the window.

"Hey Nani?" she whispers, "Where do you think Kalluto and Feitan will go on their honeymoon?"

_"I don't know. Probably a library. Or an art museum."_

Alluka almost giggled at the thought of her brother literally living in a library. He would, wouldn't he?

Break

Another vase hits the wall above Milluki's head, earning a pig-like squeal.

"I'm trying Illumi! I can only hack these sites so fast!" he whimpers, "These sites have incredible protection."

"I. don't. Care!" the elder murmurs with a hint of insanity, "I need you to find out information on that wedding so I can _torch_ the fucking thing and _everyone in it_!"

The chubby brother begins to type faster, but it's not a hack he's planning. But Illumi, being technologically inept, had no idea. He was planning to send an anonymous message to one of the spiders, through her twitter, in a code Kalluto knew how to decode.

"_Illumi is trying to sabotage the wedding and kill you all in the process. He is threatening my life. Father is backing him completely. DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT put any information out there. Do not plan a wedding at any professional venue; he will find it. Be prepared.-Milluki." _

**(A/N: short interlude chapter is short. But nothing can really get done until Machi gets the twitter message and Alluka gets back to the house.) **


	13. messages

BLD13

**(A/N: I was going to have this ready a day ago but I was alone and there was a bee in the room where my laptop charger was…and then I had a math test AND a science test.) **

Ch.13: messages

"We're back!" Gon calls as the three of them rush in the doorway, "what'd we miss?"

"Well Mrs. Zoldyck showed up! She's showing us everyone's baby pictures." Kurapica replies from the kitchen.

"MOM!" Killua screeches, "No, that's not okay- is that Milluki? He was even chubby as a baby! Haha!"

Alluka crawls up into Leorio's lap to look at the pictures. She started to organize them into little piles, giggling at the ones where Illumi was older and trying to keep all of his younger siblings still for a group pic.

"Where are mine?" she asks finally, "Was I an ugly baby? Or did you just leave them at the house?"

Kikyo scans the piles, "hm, I know we didn't take many of you, but there must be some here… Ah, Killua, hand me my purse please?"

Kikyo pulls out a small envelope, pink and yellow in color. Inside are only a few pictures.

"Why is this one black and white? And why do I look so weird in it?" Alluka asks.

"That's not a photograph, that's an ultrasound. That's you while you were developing, in my stomach."

The others were in the hospital, or being held by the older siblings. None were really new.

"I guess Nanika showed up really early huh, I'm pretty much bald in all of these."

"Yes, you began to get rather fussy around four months. It was concerning; we thought you were ill! So we didn't give you any early training, in case something would develop. But then you started spewing nen and screaming all the time… not a lot of things scare your father, but seeing one of his children lash out the way you did…"

"I'm sorry mommy, and Nani is too. We didn't mean to hurt anyone!"

Break

Kalluto and Feitan had fallen asleep in the library a few hours before, and still had no idea the other Zoldycks and Gon had arrived. But the afternoon sun had peaked into a window, rousing the little assassin.

Kalluto turned into Feitan, scrunching his eyes shut. He didn't want to wake up; that would mean leaving Feitan's lap and he didn't want that. The petite torturer made a rather comfy pillow.

_"yeah… I could get used to this… I guess I'm gonna have to." _

"Kalluto, it's getting late. The others should be here now," Feitan murmurs, "come on… we'll e up late if we sleep more."

Kalluto shakes his head and burrows deeper into his chest. Sighing, the spider hoists his fiance up into a princess hold and heads back downstairs.

"Sleeping beauty's lazy." He announces, dropping him onto the couch, "not even up now."

He pokes Kalluto on the cheek, but Kalluto just rolls away.

"Shut up Fei. I'm tired."

Feitan rolls his eyes, and begins slowly stroking Kalluto's hair.

Break

Machi was slung over an armchair, limbs falling haphazardly over the arms when it happened. She was scrolling through her food, an apathetic look on her face.

"boring… boring… stupid… annoying… Mi- wait _what_?" she attempts to sit up, and ends up falling out of the chair, "Kalluto! Can you come read this? It's from the fat one!"

Feitan shoves Kalluto awake, who lazily yawns and grabs the phone.

"… Illumi's gonna kill us all at the wedding." He murmurs before flopping back on the couch. A few moments pass before he jolts up, "wait… WHAT? ILLUMI'S GONNA KILL US AT THE WEDDING?"

Kuroro peaks in from another room, "what?"

Kikyo and the siblings come rushing in, "what?"

"yeah," Kalluto explains, "Milluki just sent Machi a coded message saying that Illumi and dad are going to kill us all."

Kikyo grabs the nearest phone, enraged.

"I swear when I get ahold of him… there's gonna be hell to pay!" she grumbles under her breath, "the least he'll be getting's an earful… yes Silva it's me, your wife."

…

"Oh is that so?"

…

"Well that's interesting…"

…

"Hah. Bullshit. You stay away from Kalluto and Feitan, or you're the one who's in trouble. I've put up with you for years, and I'm done."

She slams the phone down onto the receiver and turns to her children. The three of them look at her, eyes full of surprise and expectancy.

"Well. I think we need to speed up the process, and hire some extra security. Killua, you're friends with some higher-ranked hunters, yes? Call a few of them, especially that nice girl who tutored you and Gon way back when. I'll get ahold of Canary and a few other butlers."

She gently grabbed Kalluto's hand and led him to the kitchen. Alluka tottered after her, little hand clutching Feitan's sleeve. The man pets her head softly and sits her down at the kitchen island on a stool. The couple then turn to face the woman, somber looks on their faces. She looks them up and down, and smiles gently.

"Well. What work needs to be done? We need a place to have it, but a place we're familiar with, and a place that's easy to protect."

"Well," Kalluto replies, "I wouldn't mind having it out in the garden. It's really beautiful…"

He looks to Feitan, who nods in agreement.

Break

The rest of the afternoon was spent planning, and most things were all ready by dinner. The only things preventing them from a date was the dress. But they couldn't rush her any more than they were already.

Kuroro already had most of the things they needed readily available. He knew people for invitations, cake, even a man who could get him a license to marry people. Why he knew these people, Kalluto wasn't really sure. And he wasn't too keen on asking.

There was still Illumi to worry about, but with literally everyone Killua knows coming for security, there couldn't be too much to worry about. Silva was strong, but he wasn't able to take on thirty hunters at one time, that just wasn't possible. And if he had half a brain cell to his name, he'd run in fear from his wife… if they're still married by the end of this anyway.


	14. Action

BLD14

Ch.14: action

"Milluki, you weren't hacking anything were you?" Illumi hums.

"I'm sorry Illumi, but I can't do that, especially if we're steadily outnumbered. What you're doing is suicide, I'm only being truthful."

"You are underestimating me."

"I think not. But I'll collect my half of the bet at the funeral no one will go to."

Illumi leaves the room, walking around the too quiet house alone. Most of the servants had followed after his mother, Canary going so far as to spit on his shoe as she left. Oh yes, how clever they were to get an army on their side. It was the only chance they had. Two Zoldycks –three if Xeno agreed- would be a tough match for any one group. The Phantom Troupe had barely stood up to them the first time they fought. They would be more than careful this time.

Milluki was right, it was ridiculous to think he could slaughter _all_ of them. He'd settle for the "happy couple" though. Everyone else were just annoying and unnecessary, even Killua now. His poor little brother, losing his mind and leaving the family.

_"Oh who am I kidding, if anyone's crazy here it's me. But that's not the point, we can't just be like that. We can't keep running away from this life, our job is the only thing holding this family together. Sure it sucks, but it wouldn't if we actually stayed together instead of running the first chance they got. The weak die, that's how it's always been here. And they'll see that I'm serious when those men I found find them. Angry little shits they were too. " _

_Break_

The fire crackled comfortingly at the end of the large room, illuminating several figures huddling around it, cards in hand. Occasionally, giggles erupted and hands were thrown.

"Man I _suck_ at this game!" Gon sighs, leaning against Leorio's shoulder, "why is this so hard?"

"It's not hard," Kurapica replies, "you just need to watch carefully and play your hand right."

Kalluto tosses his cards into the down pile, "I have to agree with Gon, this game isn't easy for those unfamiliar with it."

But despite the protest, the game continues on, Feitan and Kurapica retaining a steady lead on the others.

"I'm bored of this." Feitan announces after a while, "We play something else instead."

The group spread out in search of something else to play in the study. The room was full of books, but board games or other forms of entertainment were few. Eventually they settled on taking turns telling parts of a story.

"-and the brave princess tied up her hair and put on a mask before climbing atop her horse. Kurapica?"

"She rode to the outskirts of town, her trail lit by the moon. There she met a knight wearing black armor, and a mask as well. Feitan?"

Feitan smirked as he thought. "The knight knew who she was. He say 'princess, do not fear me. I help you. We work together to rescue the-"

A door opening cuts him off, and everyone turned to see Kuroro breathing hard.

"Hisoka just showed up, some of Illumi's followers on his tail. There's gonna be a fight," he explains, "right now we have Machi, Hisoka and Killua holding them off, and everyone else standing guard. Follow me."

Everyone followed Kuroro up into the attic, stifling silence choking them. Alluka was already up there, with Melody. Kuroro goes down to join the fight and Feitan begins stacking boxes against the door.

Kurapica places himself by the window, chains drawn. The joyful giggling blond by the fire was gone, replaced by a fiercely protective warrior.

Kalluto peaked out over his shoulder, and gasped as he say Killua be thrown back into a tree.

"Killua…"

He ducked away behind a box of papers, clutching the long sleeves of the hand-me-down pink sweater in closed fists. It still smelled like Vanessa's perfume.

_"Killua's getting hurt. So are Machi and Hisoka, probably. And it's my fault. I had to be the rebel. I had to cross that line. Yes, yes I did, I had to. Someone had to. But I wish it wasn't like this. I wish we could just fight with words. But that's hurt more probably. Why is there no true answer? I'm right, but at what cost? What use is my happiness and freedom if my family falls apart? _

_What sort of family falls apart so easily?" _

_Break_

Hisoka lunged toward the man in front of Killua, taking the blunt of his attack without flinching. In return he slammed the man's head back into a tree, killing him instantly.

"You okay Killua?" Hisoka asks, offering the assassin a hand.

"Yeah, thanks for getting that guy. He just came outta nowhere." He replies, dusting himself off, "how many are left?"

"Only about five out here, but four or so got inside."

Killua swore under his breath, and charged into the thick again, Hisoka not far behind.

Illumi had sent 30 men to try and weaken the defenses. Some worked for the family, but others were probably blacklist hunters looking to bring back a limb of the spider. Most had already been dealt with, but with three against thirty, a few managed to get to the house.

It wasn't that the rest couldn't deal with them, but Killua was a _bit_ concerned. These me seemed oddly aggravated for normal blacklist hunters. It was almost like Kurapica; they seemed to have something personal connecting them to the fight. Like they had a reason to want Feitan and Kalluto dead.

Killua broke from his thoughts long enough to rip a man's heart out before spacing again.

_"They were all male, at least thirty years old unless they're all like Leorio. Big muscle-y types who look like assholes. And most of them seem to be attacking Machi… oh shit, they're THOSE types. That's the last thing we need right now!" _

_Break_

It took _all_ of Feitan's self-control to not break down his barrier of boxes and kill several people. But bloodstains are hard to get out of expensive antique carpets, so he held Kalluto's hand instead. Everyone was on edge, especially Kurapica.

"I lost my family once…" he whispers, looking at Gon and Leorio, "And no jealous older brother is taking you all away from me."

Kalluto squeezed Feitan's hand, making him look over at him. Kalluto sent Feitan a small but bright smile. Feitan returned the small gesture before pulling up his bandanna and sending the others a nod.

The fight on the floors below them began to get louder, and closer. Everyone took their battle stances, and breaths were held. There was a single moment of painful, long silence. It felt like a million years. But then, all the noise came back a million times louder, a million times closer.

The boxes were flung away in an instant, and Feitan immediately pushed himself in front of Kalluto. After the debris fell to the floor, Feitan rushed forward without even looking at his enemy.

His sword plunged through the first man's chest, but a second hit him hard in the gut with a nen-enforced hammer, knocking him into the wall. From somewhere behind him, one of Kurapica's chains shot forward, down the hallways, hitting a man in the back. Feitan kicked the man to his left, and rolled over backward into a crouch on the stairs, and looked around for Kalluto. The younger male was at the doorway, behind Kurapica, flanked by Leorio and Gon.

"_we can't have a fight at the top of a staircase. I've gotta distract those goons!"_

This thought in mind, Feitan slid down the stairs, catching the gaze of the man who had hit him. The man followed him down, thinking he had the upper hand. But his hammer didn't have much range in the narrow stairwell, and so the only way he'd get a clear hit was to swing from above, leaving his entire torso open for Feitan to obliterate him.

"You runnin' away pretty boy?" the good grunts, "of course you're a coward, lil bitch you are! Bitch-boys deserve each other, fucking _scum_!"

The man raised his hammer.

"Don't fucking cross me." Feitan spats, "this little bitch likes _blood_."

There wasn't much left of the man when ten seconds had passed. Mostly just chunks of meat and a severed head. Anyone who had been left had been taken out by the others at the top. And Kalluto didn't have a scratch on him.

Even though Feitan knew he was covered in blood and other gross things, he embraced his fiancé gladly.

"You completely destroyed that guy Feitan!" Kalluto giggled, "What did he even say to you?"

"Nothing important Kallu." Feitan insists. "you lose brain cells hearing it." _  
_**(A/N: I suck at action-y scenes. But it had to happen, because I wanted it to. You can't write a hxh fic without some blood, you know?)**


	15. Progressing

BLD15

Ch.15: progressing

Everything had calmed down after the attack. Plans went on as usual, the kids played in the garden, and Feitan and Kalluto went back to shutting themselves up in the library.

A man working at the bookstore Feitan frequents often came over to deliver a few new releases, which would keep them busy for at least three days or so each time. Living in the mansion was interesting yes, but it could be rather tedious as well.

Killua, Gon, and Alluka were the mischief makers, always stealing Machi's socks or taping weird pictures to the ceiling above Phinx's bed as he sleeps. At first it was comical, but after a while they were just annoying. It didn't help that Alluka and Nanika were getting restless, without telling anyone why. Something about a "wedding surprise" for Kalluto, but no other information was given.

Often times Kalluto would want to go run and play with the other children. Bonding time with his brother and sister was precious, and should not be wasted. But age was not but a number now, meaningless in the face of real life. He was getting married, you couldn't possibly call him a child anymore.

No, instead of playing hide-and-seek in the garden, weaving crowns of daisies, and playing harmless pranks, Kalluto sat wearing a freshly ironed gray dress by Feitan's side. They sat in the study and conversed politely with their hosts, they smiled and read and played piano, all the things adults were supposed to do.

There was no rhyme or reason to it. Kalluto could go play any time he wanted. But he couldn't bear to leave Feitan's side for longer than five minutes.

_"Is this how it's always going to be?" _Kalluto mused, _"I feel like I'm a new person. I've become so completely attached to him that I can't even act my age. Does he feel that way about me too?"_

Kalluto looked over at the young man, bent over a new book, utterly fascinated. He seemed to be lost in his own little world, fingertips tracing over lines and shadows. The angles of his face illuminated only by the lantern next to him.

Kalluto let out a little sigh, and looked away.

"What?" Feitan asks, "is something wrong?"

Kalluto shakes his head, "no, I'm just thinking. I'm not… I'm acting strange I think. We're always together… is that normal? I don't know what I'm doing and I feel like I'm way over my head…"

Feitan rubs his shoulder comfortingly, "don't worry, you're doing just fine. Things will calm down after the wedding." The man rises to his feet, and offers his hand, "Let's go outside."

Break

Kalluto shielded his eyes against the sun, and giggled. Alluka was trying to balance a large amount of plates and cutlery in her hands, stacked so high she was having a hard time seeing.

Gon had suggested a picnic earlier, and everyone agreed. Feitan and Kalluto spread a blanket out next to one of the Lilac trees in the garden, Killua and Gon made the food, and Alluka was put in charge of tableware.

The mood was oddly lighthearted, considering the company. Feitan, with his steadily improving grammar, was cracking jokes and discussing murder with Killua. Alluka was more than glad to spend some quality time with her youngest brother, and though the conversation was a bit hard to keep up, Nanika attempted to join in.

"Kalluto, do you want a flower crown?" Nanika asks, appearing suddenly, "we made them yesterday, but you stayed inside."

"That'd be wonderful," Kalluto nods, "you two can go pick them, and I'll make sure no bugs get in your food."

The little girls ran off in search of daisies, leaving the blanket a little quieter. Kalluto leaned against Feitan's shoulder, and stole one of his chips.

"Your sisters are very sweet." Feitan whispers, "Too bad they have such hard lives."

Kalluto nods and closes his eyes, "yeah, it's always the nice ones…"

Break

When Kalluto awoke, he was in the bedroom, curled up against Feitan's side. Looking up, he sees Feitan scrolling through something on his phone.

"What're you doing?" he murmurs.

"Tumblr. Word got out about the attack, followers are concerned... smile."

Feitan snaps a picture of the two of them and posts it with the caption "we're both just fine, don't worry." And puts away his phone.

"The governor is threatening to sue Illumi because his daughter's birthday present is late now." Feitan adds, grabbing a large envelope, "her birthday was yesterday, so I have to send it tomorrow."

"I hope he does," Kalluto giggles, "I can't believe I'm related to a jerk like that."

Feitan strokes Kalluto's hair and sighs, "He's just one of many. The rest of you, the Zoldycks as a whole, aren't the sum of one man's actions."

"Well now that you can talk, you're pretty deep Feitan. Maybe you should take a second job as a motivational speaker, huh?"

Feitan rolls his eyes, a smile hidden behind a well places hand. One if those looks Kalluto would forever keep in a mental picture album. Feitan probably didn't even know _how _attractive he was when he was happy.

"Kalluto," Feitan asks, "did you ever open that bag I gave you when Killua and the rest showed up?"

Kalluto shakes his head, pointing to the closet, "it's still in the pocket of the red skirt I was wearing."

Feitan climbs out of the bed and returns with the velvet drawstring bag. He hands it to Kalluto and places a kiss of his forehead.

"Open it." 

**(A/N: aaand we're out of time! No literally, I'm leaving for a camping trip. Happy May Day everyone, perfect occasion to get out and enjoy the flowers and springtime weather! You don't have to stop reading my fanfictions, but you **_**could**_** go read them outside. Get some fresh air, it's good for you.) **


	16. Family

BLD16

**(A/N: sorry for the wait I'm just running out of steam. School's kicking my butt. And I lose this laptop in a month so… better get some stuff done before I have to go to Europe. And then if I'm gonna write it'll be on a crappy old computer that I hate writing on. I think the Microsoft word is older than I am.**

**Also I've been looking back and I really like how I made Feitan's speech progress. It's sincerely easier to write him now too.) **

Kalluto turned the bag upside down, letting a smooth stone fall out into his hand. It was covered in little gold writing. Kalluto couldn't read it, but it was pretty.

"Feitan… what does this say?" he asks, his eyes rising to meet the others.

"It's my mother and father's marriage vows. It was a family tradition to engrave them." Feitan replies, fingers brushing over the stone, "this is the only thing I have left of them. It was also tradition to use them in proposals, instead of a ring."

The stone sat cold in his hand, gold flecks glinting in the light of the lamp on the bedside table. This was basically his engagement ring.

Kalluto's eyes welled up with tears, all sorts of emotions flooding from behind a wall he never knew he had up.

"_Family, marriage vows, mother and father… my father won't even be at the wedding. Or if he is, he'll be there to put a stop to it. I'll never be able to have that perfect wedding, he won't even be there to walk me down the aisle. Killua can but… it won't be the same." _

The memories came flowing back piece by piece. Family dinners, playing together. Silva would often tell storied of past battle s at the dinner table, to Kikyo's chagrin. The older boys would get rambunctious and excited, and beg for more stories until Silva was tired. But he could never ever refuse when Kalluto tugged on the hem of his shirt and asked him for one more story. They were so happy back then, Kalluto knew his parents loved him, they reminded him every day. Sure the training was tough, but he knew it was for the best; they were only trying to help.

Tears welled up in Kalluto's eyes as he traced over the words. The Zoldycks had no such proposal tradition. In fact, the whole idea of getting married was rather foreign to the children. Everyone always assumed Killua would just come home with a girlfriend one day, she'd join the business, and everything would work out fine.

But no, it's all shattered. The baby of the family was getting married, and only half of his family would be there. Not because they were dead, but because they no longer cared about him enough to respect his decisions. There's nothing stopping them from coming, other than themselves. And that hurt so much more than any death could.

The tears pooled and rolled down his cheeks, and he clutched Feitan close.

"m-my family is shattered…" Kalluto sobs, "They're a-alive b-but they don't l-love me anymore! My d-dad doesn't love me enough t-to come to my wedding! I don't h-have a family!"

Feitan wraps Kalluto in his arms and strokes his hair, "you have a family. Those four aren't it anymore. You have me, the Spiders, Killua and the green child. You have the chain-user, and doctor-man, and the girls. We're all here for you. Family is not blood, family is love. The moment they stopped loving you is the moment they stopped being your family. We are your family now, and we all love you."

Kalluto's sobs only grew louder, and his grip in Feitan got tighter. The stone was completely forgotten now, as the two lay there in bed. Feitan let Kalluto cry until he fell asleep, but stayed there holding him all night.

* * *

But across the continent sat a rather obese teenager in front of a pile of computers. He was watching a camera set up in Feitan and Kalluto's bedroom by Illumi's goons. His eyes were rimmed with red ad his hands were a little bit shaky.

"That damn Illumi! How dare he rip our family apart! He's gone too far this time, and I'm sure father will agree."

Millluki got out of his chair for once and headed to his father's office. He entered without knocking and shoved a laptop in Silva's face.

"You should think twice before listening to Illumi father." He says surely, "Whatever he told you about Kalluto it's lies."

"Milluki what is this all abo-"

Milluki presses play on the tape and quiet voice spill from the speakers. The scene is two figures sitting in a dimly lit room on a bed, one seems to be holding a rock.

_"Feitan… what does this say?" _

_ "It's my mother and father's marriage vows. It was a family tradition to engrave them, this is the only thing I have left of them. It was also tradition to use them in proposals, instead of a ring"_

_Kalluto stares blankly, as if he's looking far away. His free hand comes to rest over his mouth, and in a few moments a choked sob echoes through the room, _

_ "m-my family is shattered… They're a-alive b-but they don't l-love me anymore! My d-dad doesn't love me enough t-to come to my wedding! I don't h-have a family!"_

_ Kalluto falls into the man's arms, crying and choking on his own screams. The man holds him close and begins whispering in his eyes, so quiet the camera only picks up murmurs. _

"That just happened Father. I've been watching the tapes all day."

Silva shakes his head, "if you're trying to persuade me to go to that mansion, it won't work. I'm not welcome there, and I never will be. I'm not going to be helping Illumi, if that's what you thought. I'm not much of a father, I know, but I'll never choose between my children. And don't you dare call me heatless, because this hurts me more than you could ever understand. I want nothing more than to be at that wedding, but with the past I have with those people, it'd never work. I admit defeat here."

He stands, and walks toward a window, "You're all Zoldycks, and that doesn't just mean you're assassins. In fact, Milluki, you taught me that. I wish I had known it when training Illumi, but that's not the point. Our name is synonymous not with assassins, but with strength. Just as your strength lies with technology, Kalluto's lies in working with others. He has a remarkable ability to draw a group together, unify them. But in that same way, it only takes a single word to tear the strongest team of his apart. He's proud, and so is Illumi. And it only took the word "wedding" to tear our family to shreds. It isn't up to me to fix it; that's not my role. If he _truly_ wants us back, it'll happen."

* * *

Alluka peeked in the door, and tiptoed into the dimly lit bedroom. She sat two daisy crowns down under the lamp on the bedside table and planted a kiss on her brother and soon-to-be brother-in-law's foreheads.

Soft footsteps patter on the stairs as Alluka headed to Leorio's room. She gently knocked on the door, and he let her in. it was three days before she'd meet the doctor. 28 days before the operation. A month before the wedding. She and Nanika had been counting the hours since they got the letter.

Leorio sat her down on the bed and began poking, prodding, and looking. He needed to make sure she was in complete health for the operation. And also, he was checking to make sure she didn't need any medication for whatever reason arose. A bit over-cautious, given her age, but he wanted to make sure everything went well for the next couple years, since they were going to be very significant.

"It's not too late to back out of any of this," Leorio reminds her, "It is dangerous."

Alluka nods, "I know. This isn't about me."

The man nods, pushing his glasses up on his nose, "yeah, I know."

He writes something down on a piece of paper and hands her a paper, "here's some information on the medication. I wanna get you started on small doses early, as in right after the operation, so you're already used to it when you start getting the bigger doses. That would be six months from now at earliest, but I want to wait a year if we can. From then on it'll be at least five years before anything else major can be done, but it'll take longer most likely."

Alluka nods and heads back to her own room to read the information. It was a little scary, since this medicine would be literally shutting down some of her bodily functions, but she trusted Leorio. Thousands of other kids are taking this medicine, so it must be safe.

"_I feel kind of guilty about going behind everyone's backs like this, but I feel like if I told Mom or Killua, they'd try to stop me. They can be mad all they like afterwards, but what's done is done. Sometimes we have to make sacrifice for the greater good. And besides, what sort of autobiography would THAT make? –I wanted to do something risky and change my life and Nanika's for the better but my mom said no, the end- yeah how about no." _


	17. love

BLD17

**(A/N: one month and I'm out of school! I'm gonna try and finish this up before then, but I can't make any promises.) **

ch.17: love

The dress had arrived at last, and everyone was excited. Well, almost everyone. Kalluto hadn't seen Feitan all day! Shal told her not to worry, that Feitan was probably just torturing some small animal, but he was still worried.

Kalluto hadn't been having second thoughts, but he was thinking Feitan might. Yes, even after all those speeches, the gifts, and the kiss… was there love there? Kalluto wasn't sure of his end, but he knew he felt _something_.

He gently let his fingers drag across the soft smooth fabric, eyes wandering to each shadow. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

Killua sat down next to him, hands in his pockets. "Hey…" he murmured.

"Hey," Kalluto replied, "have you seen Feitan today?"

Killua nodded, "he went out early to the garden with that weird box of tools he has. I'll bet we're down a rabbit or two."

The younger let out a shaky sigh, "Killua, do you think he loves me? Just a little bit?"

The white haired boy looks off, deep in thought.

"_How the hell should I know? I've spoken to him twice!" _Killua thought, _"Though, they haven't been too touchy-feely. I highly doubt he's an outwardly emotional guy, so he's probably just holding his feelings back without realizing it. He thinks he's being clear, when really no one knows what he's feeling." _

With a nod, Killua looks back up, "I think he does. A bit, at the very least. He probably is hiding it subconsciously. Feitan isn't trying to be distant, that's just his personality."

Kalluto takes a deep breath and nods. Killua, knowing his brother had a lot to think about, left the room.

Kalluto curled up on the plush couch with the dress laid out on one side. His head rested gently on the edge of the skirt, cool fabric soothing his mild headache from all the stress.

_"Pink roses or white? What sort of candy in the desert bar? What color should the ribbon on the bouquet be? Does my fiancé actually love me? One of those things is not like the other…." _He rolls onto his back, _"I know Feitan wants to get married, but is it because he cares, or because he cares about his pride? I trust Killua, but still…"_

The door creaked open and Kalluto sprang up, dizzying from sudden movements. Machi stood in the doorway, her normal outfit replaced with shorts and a tank top, much similar to  
Kalluto's current outfit.

She smiles warmly and walked over, placing two paper coffee cups on the table on front of them.

"Dark chocolate mocha, your favorite," she announces, "I heard you were having a stressful day, so I brought you one."

Kalluto smiles, and takes a long slow sip of the bitter-sweet drink. Letting out a content sigh, he leans against the cushions, "thanks Machi."

She makes herself comfortable, sitting on the arm of the couch, "So, I heard you were worried about a certain tiny ball of sadistic fury…"

Kalluto couldn't help but giggle at the rather accurate description.

"And so I came to alleviate your worries. You know I'm always right. And let me tell you, whether that little shithead knows it or not, he's madly in love with you. He's only killed like, five animals since we've been here! That's a miracle."

Kalluto stared at his coffee, contemplating. Feitan had been acting different. But not a bad different, he was simply more present, more involved. Like he'd rather be with Kalluto and the others than torturing a small animal.

"And Kalluto…" Machi adds, getting up to leave, "I think you love him too."

* * *

Feitan was indeed torturing a small animal, a rat in this case. He wasn't going to kill something Kalluto liked, like the rabbits or sparrows. No, a big ugly rat like Illumi would work just fine.

He liked no being so dependent on torture. Sure, it was still fun, and great stress relief, but it wasn't like it was all he thought about. Yes, there was a time where if Feitan went three hours without causing someone or something physical pain he'd start to lash out at the other Spiders. And he was much happier now that he had something to focus on.

13 days. Less than two weeks until the wedding. And it'd be a lie to say he wasn't nervous. No, Feitan wasn't nervous, he was utterly petrified.

So here he was, sticking pins in a rat in a desperate attempt to curb the tempest in his heart. Nervous, anxious, excited, confused, bloodthirsty, humorous, he was all over the place. If you old him six months ago that he'd be getting married, to Kalluto of all people, he'd kill you _on the spot_. But here he was.

Next to him on the bench sat an opal ring, and a silver one with black designs next to it. He took them everywhere now, out of habit more than anything else.

Giving up on the rat, he left it to struggle and die. Instead he started working on his latest drawing, a suggestion from a fan. His gift to Kalluto more valuable than any engraved stone of ring. A portrait.

But it was coming along slowly. He kept erasing things and going back, futilely trying to capture Kalluto's beauty. But even though most others would call it a perfect likeness, it wasn't enough for him. He wanted to see the light in his eyes, feel the heat of his blush. He wanted to let the world experience even a tiny fraction of how amazing Kalluto was.

But not too much, he wasn't fond of sharing.

* * *

Meanwhile in Heavens Arena, Hisoka was ordering airship tickets. Too bad he'd miss a fight, but the wedding was much more important. He'd went to see the guy in person and told him why he had to reschedule, and the guy was totally okay with it.

Hisoka was infuriated, if you can't tell by the oddly polite behavior. To think that his own best friend, or the closest thing he had to one, would be so mean to Kalluto and Feitan. It wasn't just because Hisoka was obliged to side with the spiders for work reasons, he truly disagreed with what Illumi was doing. Conjuring up a stupid wedding for the sake of killing your brother _just_ because he doesn't want to be an assassin? Even in Hisoka's book, that was too far.

The kid was growing up to be successful. Kalluto, Killua, and now little Alluka were exploring the world, chasing their dreams, and growing into _wonderfully _ripe fruits! Why would anyone _want_ to stunt the growth of someone they cared about? Shouldn't Illumi be proud of all the things those kids accomplished?

_"If it were my brother, I'd cry happy tears! A match made in heaven, those two are~. Illumi's probably just jealous that they get to have dreams, and he keeps being held down." _Hisoka frowns, a sudden idea flowing into his mind,_ "Wait, is he being held down? By who? His parents have already given up hope of their children obeying them, why doesn't he just leave if he wants to? The only one holding him back is… himself. I get it now…~" _

**(A/N: Yay, Hisoka's smart, as usual. He's a creep, but he's a really intelligent guy. It only took him like a paragraph of internal-monologue to figure it all out. But will he help? Will Illumi listen to ****_Hisoka, the Voice of Reason_****? Probably not, let's be honest here. Even when Hisoka IS right, Illumi will do the exact opposite just to be a shithead**

**Also whatever happened to that cool OC I had in here earlier? Marza, where you go? She'll be a bridesmaid or something, I'll make up an excuse as to why she disappeared…) **


	18. rush

BLD18

**(A/N: I'm aiming to close this at 20 chapters. So, time skip time! We're skipping to the wedding, just for the sake of plot. This one's gonna have a lot of plot going on in it, next one is the actual wedding, and the final one is… well the closing. Hopefully I can finish them all in the next few days, I'm running out of time.)**

Ch.18: Rush

Alluka never let on that something would be going on that night. She helped Kalluto pick out some final things for the wedding, helped her mother with dinner, and spent the evening with Kurapica in the library for a reading lesson. It was, overall, a pretty normal day.

It was that night that would be different.

In an office not too far from the mansion, Leorio and Dr. Connor were making some final preparations for the operation.

It was based in Nen mostly, as Nanika's existence was a result of a mutation in Alluka's Nen that allowed a second soul and presence to form, using Nen as a means of sharing the body. So to anyone who didn't know better, it just looked like Alluka had a split personality Nen ability, when really the Nen was only a vessel Nanika used to communicate. A group of semi-humanoid creatures in the Dark Continent had called them "soul searchers" and had found a "cure" some years before. It was dangerous however.

First, you had to obtain a second body for the other soul. For the scientists it was no problem to clone Alluka (and mess around with the DNA just a tad to make a fully female body) and use Nen to keep the body dormant and unconscious. It didn't have Nen of its own, so there was no way to give it true life, even though all organs were functioning. Then they have to literally take Nanika out of Alluka, by forcing Alluka's Nen nodes open while simultaneously forcing her into zetsu using blockers akin to Kurapica's chains, so only Nanika's life force leaves the body. That was the dangerous part, because if they can't get the Nen blockers in the right spot at the right time, Alluka could "bleed out". But if they get that part right, all they have to do is put Nanika's life force into the clone body, and wait for her to wake up.

It would be a much easier operation if Alluka could use Nen, but being trapped in the basement she had no idea what it was prior to this, let alone how to control it. But, Nanika did and that's the important part. She used Nen to basically live, so it would be no trouble for her to force her way out of the open nodes. They just needed to make sure she didn't get trapped behind the blockers.

"Leorio, you should probably go pick up the girls." Connor said, turning from the table, "it's getting late, any later and it'll look suspicious."

"Right."

* * *

Kalluto was looking at the dress again. For what seemed like the tenth time that day he had disappeared from whatever he and Feitan were doing to stare lovingly at the mass of white fabric, black lace, and silver ribbon.

Feitan was on edge as well, disappearing from the rooms occasionally only to return with another blood splatter. Kalluto would just smile and wipe his face, not commenting on his behavior. He knew there was no changing him.

_"I'm scared." _Kalluto admitted, _"I'm scared, and sad, and anxious, and excited… I don't really know what I'm feeling. I'm anxious because I want it to be over, scared of the fact that Feitan might not be ready for this. I'm sad that my whole family fell apart because I just wanted to leave home… but I'm still so excited about this. I'm getting married, to Feitan. If it were anyone else, I would have refused. Even Chrollo… especially Chrollo. He's far too… tall. Great guy, but too tall for me." _

Kalluto sighed and leaned back against the couch, twirling the opal engagement ring around his finger. It wasn't professional quality, but Feitan had spent a month making it and Kalluto loved it. He was an artist at heart, whether his canvas is for paint or blood. He saw the world through eyes that could see nothing but beauty, no matter how gruesome. The worse the better.

That was true optimism, true rose-colored glasses. To see the most brutal pain and only smile, only see it as art and nothing more. To take the pain of others and experience warmth and happiness. Others call him freak, crazy, sadistic bastard, among other things. But Kalluto couldn't help but feel awe, and admiration. Perhaps it was his upbringing, perhaps it was fate. But somehow they found each other in a sea of people who just didn't understand.

* * *

Illumi was admiring his collection of special pins, ones used only for special targets. Like his littlest brother and his fiancé. Of course, why not the heart-shaped pins Hisoka got him for valentines a few years before?

Illumi drops the box back onto the table, a sudden pang in his gut. Memories flooded his head, of back when he was around Killua's age...

_"Hisoka, what are you doing here?" Illumi hisses, "if my parent's find you, they'll kill you, then me!" _

_ "I know, I know, calm down!" Hisoka replies in a hushed whisper, "I just have a surprise that simply couldn't wait till morning~." _

_ Illumi rolls his dark eyes and holds out his hand. Hisoka places his in it and to Illumi's surprise, starts dragging him toward the window. Out on the roof of the house, under a canvas painted with stars, sat a blanket. _

_ Illumi decided to humor the budding magician, sitting down on the soft spade-patterned fabric. It was the night of February thirteenth, and Illumi was expecting a visit from his friend the next day, possibly with chocolate or a balloon. But although Hisoka was, and had always been, a bit eccentric… Illumi didn't think he'd come early. _

_ "Don't worry Illu-kun, I won't break tradition. The present will wait until midnight. But… I wanted to spend the rest of the night up here with you~." _

_ Illumi fought the blush rising up on his cheeks. Yes, he had a crush on his flirty, player of a best friend. He knew Hisoka wasn't ever serious in a relationship, but his childish hopes still kept him holding on. _

_ Besides, if Hisoka broke his heart, Illumi would simply break his neck. _

_ "Illumi," Hisoka asked, laying back against the blanket, "why do you put up with me?" _

_ Illumi was taken aback by the question, but answered anyway, "w-well… you're the only person who can get past the gates and Mike… I don't have a wide selection when it comes to friends." _

_ "so if some other guy, a nice, normal guy walked in here, would you leave me?" _

_ "Hell no! Normal people freak me out. Who would want to be _normal_?" _

_ They stayed up talking all night, steadily growing closer until Illumi's head was lying on Hisoka's shoulder. _

_ "Hisoka, I don't really know how to say this. It's been stirring in my mind for a while and I feel like it needs to come out. I know you're not the sort of person any logical person would be friends with, but when we're together, I don't feel scared at all. In fact, you make life so much easier for me. I don't feel like a Zoldyck. I feel like… me. Thank you."_

_ In the distance, a clock chimed midnight. Reaching into his coat pocket, Hisoka pulled out a shittily wrapped present. Illumi tore into it greedily, eyes widening at the beautiful hand-painted heart pins. They were sharp, deadly, and most of all beautiful. And each one had his initials written on the back in calligraphy, Hisoka's secret hobby only Illumi knew about. _

"I was so stupid back then. What a fool." Illumi mutters, wiping his face to stop the forming tears. Hisoka, being the player he was, had repeatedly broken the assassin's heart without even knowing it. After about the third time Illumi thought they were together, but apparently weren't (stupid pink-haired bitch…) Illumi had pretty much cut him off. No more presents, o more late night visits to talk on the roof, no more heart.

How, how could someone who understood him so fully break his heart subconsciously? A bitter, angry, raw wound in Illumi's frozen heart wanted to believe it was on purpose. That Hisoka wanted him to suffer. But the more rational part of him said that Hisoka just wasn't into him, and was simply rather affectionate towards close friends, sending mixed signals because that was just his personality.

But then what was all that talk about running away together? Of buying a shitty apartment in York Shin and going out partying every night? Or ridiculous matching outfits and getting a fluffy white kitten named Snowball? Did Hisoka have those conversations with the pink-haired girl? Or the young guy with flashy nen-swords? Any of the people Illumi had to watch steal all the affection that rightfully belonged to him?

That's why he stopped feeling emotions. Joy and laughter weren't worth all the pain he'd have to go through. It wasn't worth it anymore; it was so much easier to die inside. He knew he was being a coward, but the pain was just too much. To love someone so deeply and watch them just leave again, and again.

And now his youngest brother, the sweet, talented Kalluto was running off with a torturer who knew so little about humanity and hearts, just because Illumi got pissy with him. The jealousy of all the happiness his younger siblings had drove him to extreme measures. Why should they get to be happy? Didn't he deserve happiness? Assassins don't have friends, and they never, ever fall in love. All the world will ever do is hurt you. Better to stop it before Kalluto ends up worse off, right?

Right?

**(A/N: sorry I'm evil I know! Tragic Illumi backstory! I had to do it, it was right there and… damn I ship HisoIllu so much. I mean, Illumi wasn't born the way he is, something happened that made him go nuts.)**


	19. Together

BLD19

**(A/N: I am forcing myself to finish this. I need to get it done. This chapter then one more, I'm almost there. PLEASE ENCOURAGE ME I'M SO CLOSE BUT IT FEELS SO FAR! Finishing stories is hard…) **

Ch.19: together

The dress fit beautifully. It was like wearing a cloud, but prettier. Soft lace, smooth ribbon, it captured Kalluto's beauty in a way he never thought it could. The artist of the original drawing had been invited, and she insisted it was more beautiful than she had even imagined it.

Marza was the maid of honor, with the other female spiders as bridesmaids. They wore black dresses with white sashes.

Alluka was nowhere to be found, but Leorio had called and told him they'd be on their way and they were simply getting the present ready.

And Kikyo had insisted that they keep tradition and separated the couple from right after breakfast, much to the clingy Feitan's dismay.

The boys were getting ready as well, everyone dressed up in their suits, Feitan looking especially nice. No one wanted to outdo him, lest they lose a few fingers. He had chosen Phinks as the best man, to no one's surprise.

The garden was all done up in black ribbons and white roses, paper lanterns and red satin curtains. It was small and elegant, but you could tell it was their wedding. There _were _skulls painted on the backs of the chairs.

* * *

Alluka was crying.

Don't worry, they were happy tears! The operation was a full success, and she was finally face to face with Nanika.

They looked so similar, save for the eyes. Nanika's resembled Illumi's, and were as beautiful as they were dark. And her hair was cut much shorter, only barely touching her shoulders. But other than that they were identical.

"It's you… it's really you!" she cried, taking her new sister in her arms, "this is amazing! I can't believe I'm actually hugging you!"

Tears welled up in Nanika's eyes as well, but she said nothing. She just held onto Alluka, nodding at everything she said.

Leorio and Dr. Connor were tearing up as well, though Leorio tried his best to hide it. He had a definite soft spot for the girls, as a father-figure for the kids in general. It was hard enough watching Killua and Gon grow up, now he had little girls to take care of and Kalluto's getting married! It made him feel extremely old.

"now, come on," he choked out, shuffling the girls to the door, "we've got four hours until the ceremony, and we've got a lot of things to do."

They went out shopping. Nanika had only a white nightgown to her name, and no style other than Alluka's to go off of. Luckily the mall nearest to the hospital had a huge variety of clothes to choose from.

They entered a clothing store filled with bright colors first. The lady behind the counter beamed.

"Dr. Connor, are these the girls you told me about?" she asked, "Oh they're precious! Here,"

The lady hands Nanika a card with money on it, well enough to get her a whole wardrobe. They head into the store, grabbing anything she might like. Eventually they decide on a few outfits, mostly a mix of pastels and black. She was a fan of large baggy sweaters and patterned leggings, a favorite pair being black with cross motifs.

They headed over to a makeup and jewelry shop next, and use the card again to purchase some basic cosmetics and get her ears pierced. She picked out a few headbands with bows, some necklaces and bracelets too. After that they got shoes fitted, and bought some basic pairs like cute pink sneakers, rain boots, and flats.

The final stop was to a hair salon. Nanika was intent on getting some sort of hair color and style. They decided on keeping one half black, but dyeing the other half a light blue color. That took up most of the morning, but they managed to finish in time.

* * *

The dresses provided for Alluka and Nanika were white and gray, with pretty bows. They had to smuggle the second one out of the dress shop without Kalluto noticing, which the Spiders helped with. They had no idea why, but they agreed anyway.

It felt really surreal, Nanika looking in a mirror and seeing someone who isn't Alluka. The baby blue hair, the deep, dark eyes, all of it was new and very _her. _Never before had her opinions actually counted towards anything. It was always "what do you want Alluka," "what's best for Alluka," never "what's best for me."

_"I don't really know what to do with myself." _She admitted, _"Sure, I know how to use a body, but I was only borrowing Alluka's. I can use this for whatever I want. I could cut off all my hair, or color on my arms with pens. I could jump off a bridge or learn how to dance. Whatever I want!" _

She smiled, the lips on the face in the mirror moving in turn.

_"Now I just need to figure out what I want."_

* * *

Kalluto stood at the doorway, breath catching in his throat and head spinning. All he really knew was that there was music, and Killua was holding his hand. Everything was black and white and kind of blurry. It was felt like slow-motion, but it happened all too fast.

But there, in the sunlit garden, was Feitan. The only clear bit in a blurry picture. In that suit from the auction, with a lopsided smile of his adorable face. Kalluto felt like he was going to either faint or scream, and he didn't know which seemed worse.

Killua gave his hand a final squeeze, and everything went quiet.

A man was talking, probably Kuroro but he honestly wasn't sure. All he could focus on was Feitan, there in front of him. When the man told him to say something, he responded. He saw Feitan's lips move afterwards, but his ears were ringing.

Somewhere in the haze, Kalluto felt something off. And he turned his head to look out at the crowd, and gasped, dropping his flowers.

Two little girls were standing at the back of the room, wearing matching dresses. One was Alluka, he noticed that right away. The other looked similar in her face, but her eyes were dark, and her hair was dyed. But something about her still felt familiar.

"Alluka, who's your friend?" Kalluto asks.

"You already know her Kalluto, this is Nanika! Surprise! She's the special thing we were getting ready all day!"

Everyone gasps, and tears well up in Killua's eyes. The two male siblings rush forward to hug their sisters, unable to find words to explain their emotions.

Feitan hung back, wanting to e in the moment, but not sure exactly what to do. Nanika locks eyes with him, and whispers in Killua's ear. The white-haired boy lets her go and she scampers over to her brother-in-law.

"New Aniki! I love new Aniki too!" she exclaims, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Our family is getting bigger and bigger all the time!"

Now it was Feitan's turn to tear up, wrapping the little girl in a gentle embrace. No one had ever called him family, not like this. He had never had siblings, no one ever called him "brother."

The ceremony continued then, with the two girls standing at the front of the isle near the couple. Nanika got to hold the bouget during the ring ceremony, and finally the climax arrived.

"Now, you may-"

"Hold it." A cold, angry, and scarily familiar voice calls from the back.

_Illumi…_

**(A/N: Oh no, the happy moment is over. Well, it looks that way, no? But here is where all the little side plots come together into my BEAUTIFUL vision. JK, I actually just threw Nanika and the HisoIllu backstory in there because I felt like it, and last night I had a cool idea on how to connect them to each other. But hey, I've been winging it this whole time. Pretty good for no thought or planning, right?) **


	20. Closure

BLD20

**(A/N: okay, I'm not gonna lie here… I'm sick of this damn story. This thing is now the bane if my existence and I'm never gonna touch it again. The very thought of writing anything like this is killing me right now. I feel like I just ran until my lungs gave out. Writing is hard. My new year's resolution was to finish this thing, and I did it. And now I remember why I've never finished a long story before.)**

Ch.20 Closure

Feitan drew his sword, stepping protectively in front of Kalluto, "girls, go sit with your mother."

The two girls scamper off to hide behind Kikyo's skirts, who welcomes them over with hushed attempts to calm them down. Little Alluka was shaking, and Nanika looked vaguely stunned.

Illumi let loose a few pins, easily deflected by the swordsman.

"Kalluto, you look stunning," he begins, "it doesn't look very easy to fight in…"

The younger's face twists with irritation, "this is none of your business Illumi, now leave before we make you!"

A standoff begins, pins raised against a sword. Killua had his yo-yo's ready, and Kurapica had his chains out.

"Illumi," Kikyo chokes out, barely containing her anger, "put your weapon down. Now! Listen to your mother!"

But no one moves. Like statues, poised to mark a historic battle. The world stopped turning, and the universe took an old fashioned photograph, where all the people had to stay still. And the lens of that photograph, were Nanika's eyes.

Break

_"He wants to be loved. He's desperate and confused. He feels like he's been cheated, like he missed out on something good. But he didn't; I can feel it all around. They all love him so very much… why is he so blind?" _

If anyone had taken the time to look at Nanika's Nen, they'd notice something strange. But anyone who did notice figured it was normal for her. It was gathered around her eyes, like binoculars. She was focused on Illumi, staring intently into him. Her wish granting abilities had reached a new level; she could read minds, to an extent. She could see people's wishes.

_"He's remembering his childhood, when he and Hisoka were closer. He feels… forgotten."_

Nanika shifted her gaze to Hisoka, who was standing by the door, cards raised.

_"Oh, he understands. He knows he could stop this with an apology. But why isn't he saying anything? Why is he letting someone he cares about hurt? I guess I'll have to help."_

Nanika lets go of her mother's skirt and takes a few tentative steps toward the pin-wielding man.

"Stay out of this little girl, these are Zoldyck affairs." He mutters through clenched teeth.

"I am a Zoldyck, _Aniki_." She replies, looking him in the eye, "I'm your little sister, Nanika. I grant wishes. I know what your wish is; I know how to give it to you."

"Then why don't you?" he taunts, "Go ahead, do it."

Nanika smiles and shakes her head, "I can't do that. It's already been done. You've just blinded yourself because you felt hurt, and forgotten by someone you are about."

The garden goes silent again, everyone looking around at each other in confusion. Illumi just continues to look at the girl, shock evident on his face. It continues like that for a moment, neither sibling willing to back away, until Illumi makes the first move, by dropping the pins in his hand.

He turns around, and locks eyes with Hisoka across the scene. The magician put away the cards, and got to his feet, dusting off the jacket of his suit.

They met at the end of the walk, framed by an arch covered in white roses.

"You're an _ass _Hisoka, driving me insane like that." Illumi's trembling voice rises, "Seven whole years I spent _agonizing_ over you and your antics."

"I don't care what you think, as long as you're thinking of _me_ Il-lu-mi~"

"I will destroy you."

"Love you too babe."

Break

After

The rest of the wedding went off without a hitch and the party lasted long into the night. Kalluto and Feitan went on a honeymoon burning buildings and causing chaos, and also camping in the Dark Continent (courtesy of Kurapica) Feitan's art eventually became world-renowned, and his works were featured in the same galleries as Brown's. They bought a little yellow house within driving distance of The Zoldyck Estate, and adopted a daughter from Meteor City named Giselle, who was an aspiring singer and Broadway actress. Both were still very involved with the Troupe, but enjoyed their little slice normality.

Hisoka and Illumi announced their engagement that fall and were married within a year. They spent a few years travelling around working together, but eventually settled down in a spacious penthouse apartment in York Shin. They too adopted a daughter from Meteor City, her name was Hope and she only had one hand. But she was still one of the best brawlers Heavens Arena had ever seen!

Alluka and Nanika remained close all their lives, even when Alluka had left to train under an old friend of Killua's. Nanika had found enjoyment in writing and charity, using her share of the family fortune to help the poor. Her autobiography, _Tales from the Voice in Your Head_, was a bestseller.

Marza remained unmarried, with a little help from her criminal friends, and opened Meteor City's first ever dance studio. She dedicated her life to helping the children learn discipline and life skills, and won several awards for her efforts.

Killua and Gon continued to travel the world, eventually upping their status to one-star hunters by the time they turned eighteen. Killua remained very close to his siblings and nieces, and occasionally would go out with his father on jobs. He too spent his money on charity.

Kurapica never did kill another spider, instead he worked with them to recollect the eyes, and other precious artifacts of lost cultures. He dedicated his life to the protection of people, history, and undeveloped land, with the life motto of "prevention is better than cure". His efforts helped keep the land he helped discover undeveloped and unpolluted. Eventually he settled down to teach History at a university, and married Leorio. (Everyone saw that coming a mile away- especially Killua) Leorio accomplished his dreams, and saved thousands of lives through his work, including those of their adoptive sons Jack and Damian.

The spiders were still as infamous as ever, but their efforts in improving life for their hometown were not forgotten. With their help, Meteor City grew to new heights, and gave so many people a second chance. Kuroro and Kurapica were never insanely close, but they did keep in touch enough for Jack to eventually train under him and become one of the more powerful Nen-users of his generation.

Special thanks to

My School, for giving me the laptop I wrote this on

_ for reviewing so much! You kept me going on this project, and without your support I probably wouldn't have finished!

My cat Lilly, for keeping me motivated

My internet, for only going out like twice so far this year.

And the internet trolls, for being amusing and brightening my day with your clever remarks and bitter attitudes. Thanks for giving me a few laughs!


End file.
